The Story of A Peacock
by Be Prepared
Summary: Some say Lord Shen died in Gongmen City, but they never heard the news. Lord Shen was once kind and generous, but a prophecy ruined everything. But what if he had a chance of redemption? With his former family, it was possible. When someone threatens to take China, Shen must learn how to work with his enemies to save it. They all must defeat the threat before it destroys them.
1. A Flash of Black

**Author's note: Hi! I'm new at writing stories but now I'm making my attempt at it. Alright, so this story is about Lord Shen and his family. Maylin(spelled wrong on purpose) is his wife, a black peahen. Shen also has two daughters and two sons that will be introduced soon! Almost all of the characters in this story are my OCs. Again, I'm new at writing stories so the chapters might not be too long. I was inspired to write this by ABoxOfMacaronsPlease.(sorry if I spelled that wrong) So, here I am! I also want to thank them for helping me with understanding this line thing. So thank you ABoxOfMacaronsPlease for helping me and being ever so kind to me! They have also made a Lord Shen story so if you want, go check it out! It's a really good story so far and I hope that it turns out to be a great story that many people will love(including me!). I'll try to post as often as I can. **** If I may ask, I want you all to tell me what I need to fix and what I can improve on if you would be so kind to do so, and thank you all! ****I really hope you enjoy this and thank you all for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda or any of it's characters. All belong to their original owners.**

* * *

_This is a story about romance and action combined. Long ago, Lord Shen was a caring man. He had a family of his own which included his wife, Maylin, and their four children, Mei, Ai, Li, and Jun. Mei hatched with her father's feathers, eyes as blue as the clear sky, and a love for action. Ai was had her mother's black feathers, same eyes as her sister, and was always kind. Li had blue/green feathers as his grandfather did and strength like him too. Jun had green feathers and always told the truth. They were a happy family. Then a prophecy was told. Gongmen's soothsayer foretold that if Shen continued to experiment with his parents creation, he would be defeated by a warrior of black and white. Shen, overhearing the conversation, led a group of wolves to eliminate the threat. When he returned, Shen expected his family to congratulate him, but all they saw was a peacock who had just committed a massacre. As his punishment he was exiled from Gongmen City forever, but he swore revenge. After his exile, all he could think of was taking China as his empire, leaving the thought of his family in oblivion._

* * *

Lord Shen coughed as he slowly regained consciousness. He looked up and aroud, horrified, at his broken weapon, then at the remains of his ships. It all happened in a second. One minute, he could feel like the king of the world. The next minute, he could have a panda destroying his plans he'd been preparing for thirty years by using "inner peace!" The fallen Lord started to speak. "How did you... how did you do it?" He asked the panda standing behind him.

"You know, you just keep your elbows up and your shoulders loose-"

"Not that! How did you find peace? I took away your parents, everything. I- I scarred you for life!"

"See that's the thing Shen, scars heal." Po said. Shen's eyes narrowed on the panda. "No they don't! _Wounds_ heal!" Shen hissed. Po thought about this. "Oh yeah! What do scars do? They fade I guess?"

"I don't _care_ what scars do!"

"You should Shen. You gotta let go of that stuff from the past 'cause it just doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is what you choose to be now." Po said. Shen nodded. "You're right. Then I choose... THIS!" Shen pulled out his knives, and jumped to his feet. Shen only had one thing in mind, killing the panda.

* * *

Other than the infuriated peacock, five other peafowl were watching the battle among the other citizens of Gongmen.

"Finally! Lord Shen will get what he deserves!" said a peahen. "How can you say that?" asked a peacock. "Mei, he is our father and you want him-"

"Terminated?" added another peacock.

"Jun, I don't _care _how you want me to talk about him." Mei hissed. She then turned to her other brother. "And Li, you have no place in this conversation!" Li looked at her, one feather brow raised. "Well, you were talking about our father and he definitely concerns me." Li said swiftly.

While they were fighting, two more peafowl were having their own conversation.

"After all these years Ying. It's like..." a peahen began, but soon trailed off. "Grandmother Maylin, he's different now. He's... a warlord." Ying told her. Maylin stared at the peacock in the distance. Thirty years it had been since she had last seen him. Ying didn't even have the pleasure to meet him. "But..." Ying began. "If you think he can learn to be better, I can't think of anyone more eligible as his teacher!" Ying looked up at her with encouraging eyes. Maylin smiled at her granddaughter. Both turned their heads to a sound to an ear piercing sound. They saw Shen's cannon slowly start to fall.

Maylin watched in horror as the cannon fell. Shen was in its way and would surely be crushed. A feeling of panic flowed through Maylin's veins. Without realizing it, she was running through the crowd and towards the wreckage. When she found herself at the shore, Maylin took flight. All Maylin could do was hope she could save her poor husband before it was too late.

* * *

Shen was blinded by rage. He swung his guandao at the panda viciously.

Then, _crack!_

Shen turned to see his once glorious weapon start to fall towards him. Shen had had enough. His energy was drained after working for the past thirty years on a plan that hadn't even worked. He was tired of fighting. Tired of trying to do something that could be done. That one thing was denying his fate. He had been doing that ever since his exile, and he didn't want to anymore. The _Great Lord Shen_ had no more will to live. Shen closed his eyes, listening to the sound of his weapon fall. He now excepted his fate, he had been defeated by a warrior of black and white.

Right as Shen thought death was sure to come, he saw a flash of black. Then, Shen felt something take hold of him. It was warm, like an embrace. It gave him the sense of protection. Shen wanted to stay there forever. Soon, the he felt himdelf in the same embrace, but in mid air. He heard the sound of fireworks popping and the force propelled them farther. They hit the water and for a split second opened his eyes. What Shen saw was a black figure with red eyes. He then remembered who it was right as he fell into a state of unconsciousness.

* * *

_A peahen was running through the streets of Gongmen. Although, this particular peahen was different than most. She had black feathers and ruby red eyes. The peahen stopped running after realizing her two friends weren't right behind her as she expected. One of her friends was a wolf named Li. He was the son of the Royal Guard's Alpha, and he always wanted to live up to his father. Her other friend was a peacock named Shen. He was a white peacock who would hopefully, become the Lord of Gongmen, like his father. The peahen was different. She didn't live with her father, let alone a family, and didn't look up to her father. If anything, she despised him for driving her away. The truth was, she was a thief. Shen and Li were in the upper class and she lived in the dregs of society. Distracting her mind from the thoughts of her place in Gongmen, she focused on her two friends that were running toward her. Finally, they stopped in front of her, trying to catch their breath. She shook her head. "Come on guys! You can't be this slow!" she told them. Li took in a breath before answering. "Not everyone... is as fast... as you, Maylin." he said in between breaths._

_"Yeah Maylin. We haven't had as much practice with running as you have." Shen added. Maylin looked at him._

_"Ok, first of all, sure I've had to run from the guards a couple of times but that doesn't mean you can't run as fast as me." Maylin told her friend, then turned to Li. "And second, Li! You're a _wolf_! You're practically made for running!" she exclaimed. "Yeah..." Li said. "but I don't run away from my dad the guards everyday!" _

_"Not everyday!" Maylin pointed out. "Just most days."_

_Shen and Li immediately started laughing. Maylin just rolled her eyes. _Boys_, she thought. She looked up at the setting sun. A grin passed her face as she turned to look at her companions._

_"Hey guys!" Maylin yelled to get their attention. Shen and Li stopped their laughing and turned their heads to look at Maylin._

_"Don't you guys need to be getting home?" she asked. Both of them nodded. "Alright then, who's up for a race?"_

_Both the boys jumped and cheered. "Last one to The Tower of Sacred Flame?" Shen suggested. "You're on!" said Li. "Just so you know," Maylin said. "if I win, you guys have to buy me dinner." Li rolled his eyes. "As always." Li mumbled under his breath. "Fair." Shen said nodding. They lined up side by side, ready to start their race. Maylin looked at both of them before counting. "Ready... Set... Go!"_

_In the end, Maylin won. That night, it was one of the rare occasions Maylin was served anything she wanted instead of stealing small things. Maylin loved both of her friends and she thought nothing could tear them apart. When they where young, Maylin did know much about how much passion and how a dream could possess someone. How much they could blind someone. How far they would go to achieve it. With Shen, it was murder._

* * *

**Author's note: Alright! I'm done with the first chapter! Any questions? What did you guys think? You like it? Should I continue? Well, I'm gonna continue either way! Thanks for reading and I'll update as soon as I can. Until next time!**


	2. Long Time, No See

**Author's note: (One week later) Hey guys! I'm back!** **Just so you all know, it's going to a while before the action starts but I'm hoping you all can bear with me until it happens! In this chapter, we do get a sneek peek at the villains we will be seeing so I hope you enjoy that. Thanks for reading and, please, tell me what I need to fix. Now, enjoy and let's start the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda or any of it's characters. All belong to their original owners.**

* * *

Lord Shen awoke from his dream and found himself in a strange place. Next to him sat a white peahen preparing medicine for her guest. Shen tried to sit up, but a searing pain shot through his body. He let out a small cry of pain, and fell back onto the bed. The peahen heard the cry and sighed. "Oh great! Just when my day couldn't get any better." she mumbled to herself. Shen knew he had seen her before, but he couldn't think of her name.

"Do I know you?" he asked. The peahen looked at him. "Seriously? You don't remember me?" Shen shook his head. She rolled her eyes. "Well _daddy_, how's it been? Thirty years it's been, hasn't it?" she hissed. With the word _daddy _as his clue, he immediately felt like a fool. _Of course! _Shen thought. _It's your daughter, idiot! How many white peahens are there!? Mei's_ sky blue eyes where blazing. It was clear she was angry, but Shen didn't know why. "Well _daughter_," Shen said. "I must be going." Shen tried to sit up and tried to fight the pain that came with the struggle. "Oh no you don't!" Mei said, pinning him down. "You're still healing. Therefore, you are not allowed to leave this room." she told him. Shen reached for his knives inside his robes, but to no avail. "Where are my-"

"Weapons?" Mei asked with a smile. "Do you think I'm that _stupid_ to leave a master of Cai Li Fo with weapons so that he could kill me!?" she yelled, but she didn't give him a chance to answer. "Well, news flash _daddy_! Since you think you're so _smart_, as your daughter, I am no fool! Just as you are not. And if anyone is a fool here, IT WOULD BE YOU!"

Mei was furious. Shen still couldn't understand. She clearly had her father's impatience, but why be mad at him? What had he done to her? Mei sighed, all of her anger dissipating. "I'm not dumb." she said quietly. Mei looked at him, a helpless look in her eyes. "Why is it always you who has to ruin everything?" Shen was speechless. He didn't understand what he had ruined for her. Shen hadn't even been there in the past thirty years. Mei saw his confusion and hung her head.

She spoke quietly, but loud enough so he could hear her. "Please. Do me a favor and go back to sleep." Shen didn't know why, but he found himself settling back into the bed until he was comfortable. "Mei?" Shen asked. Mei looked at him tiredly. "Why don't you like me?" Mei looked him, a touch of anger returning, but she tried to sound gentle. "Think of all the things you've done. Think of what happened after you left. Think about me and how I felt. _Think_ about something other than _yourself_!" Mei told him pleadingly. She turned away from him. "Now," she said. "go to sleep." At her words, Shen closed his eyes and his mind played memories and dreams for Shen to relive.

* * *

_"Daddy!" a peahen cheered. Shen walked up to Mei and picked his daughter up. "Greetings my little snowflake." His other three children followed soon after. They all greeted him with hugs and warm smiles._

_"Ahem."_

_All turned their heads to see who it was. "Hello, my love." Shen said putting Mei down. "Shen." Maylin greeted. Shen stood up and gave Maylin a kiss. "So," Maylin asked. "How was the meeting? Didn't get caught in the moment, did you?" Shen looked at her. "No. They said it was fine and Jing hoped she could see them one day." Maylin shook her head. "No way am I letting that _maniac _come near my kids!" she protested. "If she comes __near any one of us, it'll be the end of her." Shen looked at her. "Imagine this." Shen suggested. "_Look! Auntie Jing is here!_" Shen said in a babyish voice. Maylin pretended to shiver. "Oh, for love of peacocks, no!" Maylin said. "Now _that_ would be my worst nightmare!"_

_Shen picked Maylin up off her feet and spun her around. "Wouldn't_ Auntie _be what the children__ would call you if plans had stayed the same?" Shen asked. "Possibly." Maylin said. "But I'm not a scary little ferret who calls everyone _darling_. Besides,__" Maylin got to her feet. "I'm not as stuck up as her." Jun and Li walked up to them. "Who's Jing?" Jun asked. Before Shen could stop her, Maylin spoke. "_She_ is a crazy ferret who wants to take daddy away. She hates me because I stole his heart from her. And so, we shall never speak of her gain, right?" Maylin asked. The two boys looked at each other. "Okay..." Li said, and ran off with Jun by his side. "Really? You're going to scare them away from her?" Shen asked. __"It's working, isn't it?" __Maylin replied. "Daddy? Who is Jing _really_?" Ai aksed. Shen got down on one knee and looked Ai in the eyes. "Jing is a ferret that I was engaged with _way_ before you hatched." Shen answered. She looked at him. "Did you love her?" Ai __asked. Shen shook his head. "No." he said. "I loved your mother _much_ more." Ai nodded, although still confused._

_Shen stood up and took his wife in his arms. Maylin rested her head on Shen's shoulder. She sighed and said "How where we ever blessed with such adorable children?" Shen looked over to their children. "You married me." Shen answered. Maylin laughed. "Another question is how I was blessed with such a great husband." she said staring into Shen's eyes. "Again, by marrying me." Shen told her. Maylin laughed again. "Oh, how I love you!" she said. Shen pulled her closer. "I love you too, my love." The two peafowl then shared a tender kiss. Soon, it seemed as if the world had disintegrated around them, as they were both lost in each other's embrace._

* * *

A wolf ran through the halls of the Palace of Juéwàng looking for his mistress. Finally, he found her. On a balcony stood a peahen. Her eyes were light violet. Her head was light blue, fading into a light pink, almost exactly like her mother, just the colors switched. "Lady Ying!" the wolf called. "News, Gang?" Ying asked turning to him. Gang bowed before continuing. "Yes. News from Gongmen City." he informed. "Yes?" Ying asked impatiently. Ying began walking around the room out of boredom.

"It's Lord Shen. He has been defeated." Ying stopped in her tracks.

"What?" she asked, turning to face him.

"He was defeated by the Dragon Warrior. He is dead." Gang told her. Ying took a second before sinking to the ground. She let out a cry of sorrow. Over time, her cries developed into laughter. Gang shuffled in place, as he didn't he understand the joke. Ying abruptly stopped laughing to say "Help me up." Gang then took her wing and did as she bid. Ying dusted herself off. "Oh, he was a fool anyway." she said. "My brother," Ying said amusingly. "the _sickly_ peacock. How could _he _hope for greatness?" All Gang could do was shrug. "Well _Sheni bear_," Ying said as if he were in the room. "greatness is _mine_!" Gang was urged to run, but he knew the consequences of disobeying her. Gang's best friend, Fan, lost her flight for not listening to her.

At that moment, Fan walked in the room, along with her so called "sister," Ting. Fan had black feathers and light blue eyes. As for Ting, she had dark green head feathers that faded into dark blue and her eyes where the same shade of violet as her mother's. "Mother." Ting greeted. "Yes, hello my dears." Ying said without emotion. "What news have you brought, Gang?" Fan asked. Before Gang could answer, Ting cut in. "Fan, you're not fooling anyone with that act." Fan looked at her. "It's not an _act_. I just want to know what news-"

"No, I mean the act of you being interested."

"I am interested. I am interested in anything my mother needs to know." Fan informed her. Ting pushed her shoulder, sending Fan to take a step back.

"She's not you're mother!"

"She is as much as my mother as she is yours!"

"No she isn't, _Ai_!"

"Enough!"

Both Fan and Ting turned to face their mother. Seeing their mother's expression, they took their stances and kept their heads high. "Fan, you _never_ yell at your sister!" Ying ordered. "Yes, mother." Fan responded. "And Ting," Ying turned to her. "you are to never call Fan by _that_ name!"

"Yes, mother." Ting said reluctantly. Ying shot a venomous look at her. "Don't get wise with _me_ or I'll break your wings like I did your sister's!" Fan winced. She never liked anyone talking about her wings. It always brought her shame that she could never fly again. She tried many times, but every time it felt as if needles where plunged into her wing with every second, but now was not the time to feel shame or disgrace. Fan had to stay strong around Ying, and so she did. Gang, still in the room, sent a reassuring smile to his friend and Fan smiled back.

Ying turned away from them. "You two are both my daughters. Neither one of you are more than the other. Am I understood?" Ying said glancing at them both. "Yes, mother." they said in unison , and Ying turned to Gang and whispered "Do not tell Fan anything of Shen. It would ruin my plans if you do. Do I make myself clear?" Gang nodded. Ying turned to her daughters. "Now get ready! We have the meeting with the Royal Ladies tonight." she said, and left the room.

Everyone sighed and looked at each other. "Hey Gang. How was your day?" Fan asked. Gang smiled. "Hey Fan. I'm good. You?" Fan looked at him. "Did you see that conversation?" she asked. "Either way, Fan, " said Ting. "you're never going to be Ying's biological daughter."

"You're right. I won't be," Fan replied. "but I will always be her favorite." Fan said smiling, then walked away. Ting stood there, shocked. It was the truth. Although Fan was not her daughter by blood, Ying enjoyed her more. In Ying's eyes, she was tougher and stronger than Ting, not to mention seven years older. It was clear to everyone Fan was the favorite child, even to Ting.

* * *

Later that night, inside the Palace of Juéwàng, a meeting commenced. "Greetings everyone." Lady Ying said. "I would like to thank you all for attending the meeting tonight."

"Oh, it's no problem at all, darling." said a ferret.

Ying rolled her eyes. "Does everyone know why we are here?" she asked.

"To take China!" they all said. "Exsssactly." said a python. "But first, we must get rid of the threats." a dhole said. "You're correct, Lady Daiyu."

"Yep. You are totally right!" said a peacock. Ying turned to her brother. "Bao, not now!" she ordered. "Doesss anyone know of any threatsss?" asked the snake. "Yesss, Lady Sying, darling." the ferret said trying to insult the snake. "We are not here for _insults_, Lady Jing." spat the Lady Daiyu. Jing shook her head and turned away. "I have heard of a Dragon Warrior. He is definitely a threat." added Fan. Ting, standing next to her, rolled her eyes.

"Along with the Furious Five." Daiyu said. "Yesss, but how lure them here isss the quessstion." said Sying.

"I have a plan." Ying said. Everyone turned to her. "What is it, Ying?" Bao asked. Ying glared at him before continuing. "Lady Jing, you rule Měinǚ City, correct?"

"Yes." Jing replied. Ying nodded. "Then we all shall go there with you as my prisoner."

"What?" they all asked in confusion.

Ying looked around the room. "The first move will be mine, then, I will make them think I took over Měinǚ and held you captive." Ying claimed, gesturing to Jing. "Now, all of you follow Lady Jing to Měinǚ, while I plan _my_ attack. Then we'll see who the fools are." Ying ordered, but no one moved.

"Oh yes, I see. I left out an important detail." Ying said. "I meant that you go NOW! _Now, now NOW_!" she ordered, and all, except Fan, Ting, and Bao, followed Jing out the door. Bao chuckled. "I guess impatience runs in the family, right Ying?" Ying turned to him. "One more word out of you and I'll pull out your tongue!" With that, Ying turned and left the room.

* * *

**Author's note: Alright! What did you guys think? I wasn't sure how to make the S' long for Lady Sying(since she's a snake), but I tried. Please tell me what I need to fix and what you thought of this chapter. Thank you!**


	3. Grandchild

**Author's note: Hello! Alright so this chapter doesn't hold too much important info, but it does include a dark theme near the end so you can skip that part if you want. It's not much, but at least I'm trying. I want to thank ABoxOfMacaronsPlease(again), Alex The Owl, Laura-98M, plotting, and RuineMicroft for following/favoriting this story and supporting it. Alex The Owl has given me some OC's to use in this story if I want(thanks for that). I'm still considering it, but I'll most likely include some of them. Also, ****I'm going to try to make this chapter longer than the previous. Before we start, I need to say something. In case you did not notice, Ting called Fan "****_Ai_****" (when they were getting into a fight) which is the name of Shen's other daughter. There's a brain buster for you! Keep that in mind, for it is a great deal later in the story. So, please tell me what I need to fix and what you think. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda or any of it's characters. All belong to their original owners.**

* * *

_"Shen! Wait!" Called a wolf pup. Shen ran through the streets of Gongmen. Eventually, the white peachick stopped and turned to his friend. "What do you want, Li?" he asked. "Why... are you running... from the soothsayer?" Li asked in between breaths. Shen looked around at the citizens. "You know how I get when people get over protective of me." Shen told his friend. "All I do is get a little cough and Nana has to _overload_ me with medicine!" Shen grimaced at the thought._

_He hated medicine and he hated his white feathers. Because he hatched sickly, everyone thought he was weak and that he couldn't handle a small illness._ It was just a cough! _Shen thought. His five year old mind couldn't think of why he had to get over five treatments for a small thing that could occur to any kid. Shen could bet all the other children would get warm tea to soothe their throat, but Shen was different. He had to be fed disgusting medicine and gross potions his Nana made for him. Shen thought he was the only child cursed with such a thing, but that day he would learn otherwise._

_"Well, why run over here? All that's over here are commoners and possibly bandits." Li stated. Shen turned around to face him. "Exactly! It's the last place anyone would look for me." Shen said. "What if someone kidnaps us?" Li asked. Shen scoffed. "Li, who would hurt their own prince?"_

_As if on cue, someone ran straight into Shen, pushing him to the ground. "What the..." Shen said. Both of them shook their heads. When they looked at one another, the end of their beaks slightly touching, they where amazed. Shen saw a black peahen laying on top of him with ruby red eyes. The peahen looked at him with her eyes wide with disbelief. She got off of him and watched him stand up. "You're..." she started._

_"Like me." they said in unison._

_The peahen wore a silk robe but unlike Shen's robe, hers was black and covered in dirt. The peahen looked down at Shen's feet where a peach lie. She went to pick it up, but Shen beat her to it. Soon, they heard guards running toward them. The girl started to fidget with her feathers. Shen looked at the peach in his wing. "Did you steal this?" he asked. She sighed._

_"Yeah." she admitted. "There she is!" a guard shouted. The peahen tried to run but Shen grabbed her wing, gently so he wouldn't hurt her. "Stay." Shen ordered. "Please." She looked at him and nodded. They turned to face the guards. "Morning General." Shen said firmly. "Price Shen. Li." The wolf said. "Hey dad." Li commented. The General nodded to his son before continuing. "What are you two doing with this scoundrel?" he asked. Shen took a step forward. "As a matter of fact, she ran into us."_

_"Literally." Li added. The wolf looked at them. "You do know she stole that peach Shen holds in his wing, right?" Shen put on a frown. "Did she now?" The wolf nodded. The peahen was watching all of this, trying her best not to look frightened. Inside, her heart was pounding with fear. Shen looked over to her. She was so young. The poor girl was probably five, his own age. She didn't deserve any harsh punishments. Shen wasn't going to _let_ her get any harsh punishments. "What are the punishments?" Shen asked. "It is of your parents' choosing, but at the least, she will serve time inside Gongmen's prison."_

_The peahen gulped. "Well General, I have a quest for you." Shen said._

_"What?"_

_Although the disobedience made Shen angry, he shrugged it off and handed the wolf five yaun. "Here, I will pay for the peach."_

_"What!?" The peahen shrieked, but Shen ignored it. "And the quest is to not tell my parents anything of this encounter." Everyone was staring at Shen. "Am I clear?" The wolf shook his head in disbelief. "Am I clear?" Shen asked raising his voice. The wolf stood up. The wolf didn't like to be ordered around by a five year old, but this was to be his future lord, so he accepted it. "Yes, Prince Shen." And with that, the general and the rest of the guards walked off. Shen turned to the peahen. "Here." Shen handed her the peach. "Thank you." she said. "So, what's your name?" Shen asked. The peahen smiled._

_"Maylin. M-A-Y-L-I-N." Maylin said shaking Shen's wing. "Why spelled that way?" Shen asked. Maylin rubbed the back her head. "My parents were... real creative with naming." Maylin answered hesitantly. "What's yours?"_

_"Shen."_

_"And I'm Li." the wolf said sticking out a paw. Maylin then shook his paw with her wing. "So, you're the son of the Lord and Lady?" Maylin asked. Shen nodded. "Yeah. One of them." Maylin turned to Li. "And you're the son of the guard?"_

_"Yep. Always have been, always will." Li said. The wolf pup looked at Maylin and Shen. "You know, you guys are kinda the same. With your feathers and all." Maylin and Shen looked at each other. "Yeah. We kinda are." Maylin said smiling. Shen smiled back and something told him that she was going to be a part of his future. "You guys have any siblings?" Maylin asked. "Yeah, I have two brothers and two sisters." said Shen. "And I have four bothers and three sisters." Li told them. The three continued to talk and in just months of meeting eachother, became the best of friends. For Shen and Maylin, even more than that._

* * *

Shen, once again, awoke in a room that withheld a white peahen, with pain shooting through his body. Shen groaned and immediately saw she was starring at him. Instead of looking exasperated or concerned, Mei looked confused. "What, in the name of _peacocks_, do you dream about?" she asked. Shen shook his head. "What do you mean?" he asked. "You know you talk in your sleep, right?" Mei asked him, then smiled.

"_Auntie Jing is here! Morning General! I have two brothers and two sisters!"_ she said as if she were a five year old child. Shen frowned at her impression of him. "Drink this. It will help with that pain." Mei ordered, handing him a cup of medicine, but Shen pushed it away. Mei sighed. "Do I have to force you or can you be a big boy and _take the medicine_!?" she exclaimed. Shen sighed and took the medicine. He grimaced at the taste, but tried not to show her. Ignoring his looks, Mei put a feather up to her beak. "I never knew you had siblings." she murmured.

Shen coughed, choking on his medicine. _Maylin still never told them? _Shen thought. Shen then caught Mei looking at him, slightly concerned. "No!" he said, slowly regaining his breath. Mei slightly jumped at his sudden statement. "No." he said, his tone softened. "That was... Li who had siblings." Shen said. "Uncle Li? Is he still alive?" Mei asked recalling the Boss Wolf. Since their parents were so close, they had called him "Uncle Li," so they would mix up the peachick(who was named in honor of the wolf) Li and the wolf Li.

Shen winced. He suddenly got a headache at the thought that soon, he would have to tell them of what he had done to Li,(stabbing him with three of his knives) his old friend. But now was not the time. "No." he said curtly. Mei stared at him with her sky blue eyes. She could tell he knew more, but what it was, Mei was unsure of. "Sure you don't." Mei said amused. She then realized how much time she had spent in this room. "Oh! I've got to go." Mei exclaimed. "Do not get up from that bed. Doctor's orders." she said while gathering her things. Mei turned to Shen. "And please, don't make me have to lock the door." she asked, and Mei closed the door behind her.

He wouldn't get up. His body hurt to much to move. Shen lay his head on his pillow and tried to get rid of his headache. Of course, it didn't help, for the only thing on his mind was Li, _his best friend_.

* * *

When Mei closed the door behind her, she felt relieved. She felt happy to be away from him. Shen was a peacock of two sides. Mei learned that when she was five. The side Shen showed her then was fun, loving, and most of all, caring. Then, he destroyed a village of pandas. She knew he was trying to protect himself, but they were innocent. Sure they would one day attack, but he wasn't sure which one, so he killed the whole race. All except that one panda, the Dragon Warrior.

"_One day..._" Mei remembered the soothsayer saying. "_...you shall fall in love with a warrior of black and white._" At that time, Mei thought it crazy to love a thing that didn't exist, but one had lived. "_Love cannot be denied._.." she said. "_... for it is an endless pool of emotions, such as heartache..._" Mei knew that part. "_...and compassion.._." she never got to that. "_...that goes on forever._"

Mei shook her head, ridding the thoughts from her mind. It was the one thing that made her like her father. When she saw a threat, she took it down. Mei was well known in Gongmen for several murders, which she was never found for, but they all had their speculations. The first she committed was her ex-boyfriend.

Mei closed her wing into a fist. He cheated on her and caused her heart such pain. Mei got her revenge on him and the others who picked on her, but it never healed the hole in her heart. She finally stopped when she had a niece. She was smart and innocent. Mei was set on protecting her, no matter what it took.

Mei entered a room with a tray of food in her wings. "Ying, sweetie. Time to wake up." she cooed. Ying slowly rose. "Good morning Aunt Mei." she greeted. "Hey Ying." Mei said. "How are you this morning?" she asked. Mei shrugged. "I could be better." Ying smiled. "When can I see him?" the child asked. Mei shook her head. _Ten years old and she has no fear. _Mei thought. "After you eat your breakfast." she told Ying.

"What is today's activity?" Ying asked. Mei looked at her niece. "It has to be short today since we have a guest." Ying nodded.

"Alright." Mei started. "Explain how silk is made."

Ying then took around five minutes to explain the entire process of how silk was constructed.

"Does Lord Shen have any injuries?" Ying asked after finishing her explanation to Mei's question. Mei then remembered he did feel some pain. "He had pain, most likely throughout his body, but I'm assuming his injury is on his head head." Mei said piecing things together. Ying nodded while eating her breakfast. "Shall we go then?" she asked finishing off her food. Mei was nervous, for she didn't know how Shen was with children. Finally, Mei nodded.

* * *

Shen was tired. His head ached, his body hurt, all he wanted to do was rest. Shen closed his eyes and slowly-

"Lord Shen."

Shen sat up straight, but immediately fell back into the bed and let out a scream at a sudden surge of pain. In the doorway stood Mei. "I have brought a person to tend to your injuries." she claimed. Shen narrowed his eyes on her. "I thought _you_ were." he said, straining a yell. "I know much more about medicine, but this person. She knows of anatomy and much more." Mei told him.

"Shen?" Mei asked. All he did was turn his head. "Don't hurt her." she said pleadingly. Shen nodded.

Then, a peahen walked in the room. Her eyes were green, but her feathers were strange. When light hit them at an angle, they looked dark blue. At another angle, they were green. "Good morning Lord Shen, my name is Ying Long, daughter of Jun and Lei. I am ten years old and I will be attending to your wounds today. Any questions?" Ying's speech was lightning fast, and Shen barely understood half of what she said. He had many questions in mind. _Her name is _Ying_? Why would Jun name her _that_? _Who_ is Lei? What..._ He didn't know which one to ask. Finally, he picked the question that concerned him the most.

"I have a grandchild!?"

"Yes. Now, let us proceed."

Ying walked over to the bed and picked Shen's head up. She inspected his head. "Something must have hit your head when you're ship had detonated." she concluded. "I would say a plank, since there are fragments of wood in your scalp."

"What!?"

"Please be quiet. To much activity of the brain could cause major headaches."

"Ying. Chinese, please." Mei asked. Ying nodded. "If you think to much it could cause a headache." Ying corrected. "Could you sit up for me? Slowly, though." Ying asked the peacock. Shen started to sit up, but layed back when pain cut through his stomach. "Abdominals. Now you're wing please." she asked, and the same thing happened. "Biceps." she said to herself. Ying continued to test different parts of the body to see how strong his muscles were. "Okay. So, it seems that some of your muscles are strained. You will need to rest for a few days if you want to regain full strength."

Ying walked up to Shen. "Would you like to feel pain or go through acupuncture?" she asked. "I would not enjoy suffering." he claimed. Ying nodded and turned to her aunt.

"Needles, please."

Mei handed her a box of needles Ying would use for acupuncture. She took one out and placed it into Shen's forehead. Shen suddenly felt numb and he could feel anything. "Now, could you turn over on your stomach, please." she asked politely. Although he couldn't feel it, Shen turned over with his back facing towards the ceiling. Ying began picking out the splinters in his head. In the end, they counted a total of thirty eight splinters.

They helped Shen turn over and Ying took out the needle. Then, for the first time, Ying smiled. "I like having a grandfather." she said happily. "What should I call you?" Shen thought, but he couldn't come up with an answer.

"Is Grandfather Shen alright?"

Shen nodded.

* * *

Ying had cooked Shen breakfast, and although he denied it, the girl could cook. After his breakfast, Ying told Shen that Jun, Li(his son), and Maylin were getting supplies for sailing.

"Where are we going?" he asked. Ying shrugged. "I am not sure." she said. "Probably somewhere most people wouldn't know you." she claimed.

"We are going to the Valley of Peace." Mei said. "I'm sure it's not as peaceful as they say, but oh well." Ying looked at her aunt. "It once was. The first one to find it found the valley peaceful, hence the name."

Mei shook her head. "For the love of peacocks..." she muttered.

Ying turned back to Shen. "You should let your muscles rest now. Take a nap." she suggested. Ying walked to the doorway and turned. "Goodnight Grandfather Shen." Ying said, and then left. As soon as she did. Shen felt himself drift into another memory.

* * *

Po ran through the Valley of Peace. Beside him were his loyal friends, the Furious Five. The panda soon stopped running to catch his breath. "Po, aren't you coming?" asked Viper. "Nah." Po said. "I'll catch up." With that, the five masters left. Po walked over to Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop, and walked in, bending his neck so he wouldn't hit his head on the roof. "Hey dad." Po greeted. Mr. Ping turned and gave his son a hug.

"Hello Po." Then, he turned back to chopping vegetables. "You know Po, I've been thinking."

"About what?" Po asked.

"Well," Mr. Ping started. "I was thinking about when you're going to get into a relationship." Po's eyes widened. "What?"

"Po, I atleast want a grandchild before I'm dead." Ping claimed. Po shook his head. "Dad, I'm not even dating anyone yet." Po told him. "Besides, who wants a chubby panda?"

Ping shook his head. "Po, everyone is made for someone. All you have to do is look."

_Sounds like you're telling the secret ingredient to your Secret Ingredient Soup!_ Po thought. Po smiled at his own joke.

Ping abruptly stopped his chopping and said "Now go on. Go find me a daughter in law. Go on! Get out!" he said, pushing his son out the door. "Good talk son." and Ping closed the door. Po shrugged and began his journey to and up the stairs to the Jade Palace

* * *

_"Hey Shen." said a peahen. Shen smiled. "Hi Cheng."_

_Cheng sat on her bed. "How was your day?" she asked. Shen shrugged. "Same as everyday. I went to play with Maylin and Li, everything was good." Shen answered. "And yours?"_

_"Well," she said. "I helped Ning with some things this morning like..." she continued to talk about how her and her brother walked to the blacksmith's house to ask for some jade. At the end of her story, Cheng looked down. "Cheng?" Shen asked, slightly concerned. She looked up at him with a warm smile. "I love you, Shen." she told him. Shen smiled back._

_"I love you too."_

_Cheng nodded, then took out a bottle of medicine. Shen grimaced. "How can you drink that?"_

_"Shen, I have no choice. Unless you want me to die." Cheng said. She hatched sickly, worse than Shen ever was. No one knew if she would make it, and it was a miracle when she did. Since she was so sick, she was ordered to take medicine every night. This night was different. When Cheng started sipping on her medicine, she immediately spit it out. Shen rushed to her side._

_"It's awful!" she exclaimed, continuously coughing. "Are you alright?" Shen asked. Cheng blinked. "Now that you mention it, I can't see straight in front of me." Cheng said before falling to the floor._

_Shen quickly got to his knees to catch her. He turned Cheng's head to look at him. She was sweating now. Her eyes fixed on him. "Go get mommy..." she said shakily. Shen rushed out of the door, helplessly calling their parents for help. The Lord An and Lady Lan found Shen and they all hurried to Cheng's room._

_Another peahen heard this. A villainous smiled crossed Ying's beak. Before Shen returned, she wanted to see her sister. _

_"Ying?" Cheng faintly said as her sister walked in. _

_Ying smiled, but Cheng could see the crazy look in her eyes. "What..." she asked. "What are you-"_

_"Shh..." Ying said whispered. "You're suffering shall soon end," Ying claimed. "along with the rest of _our_ siblings." __Cheng watched Ying leave with a smile on her face._

_A few minutes later, Shen returned with their parents. They transported her to a room where the soothsayer could work on her. Lady Lan cried while holding her daughter's hand. Lord An rubbed his wife's back as she cried. Shen, Ying, Bao, and Ning stood outside the door awaiting new information._

_The time finally came when Cheng took her last breath..._

* * *

"Cheng!" Shen exclaimed. He was sweating and breathing heavily. He knew most of the dream was real, but one part just _had_ to be fake. It was the scene where Ying had entered the room._ She wasn't there._ Shen thought. _She couldn't have been._

Shen sighed. Cheng's life ended sooner than others. It was a shame. She was Ying's age when her life was taken. The soothsayer told of poison, but who would poison a young girl? Shen wiped the sweat off his forehead, and he lay back down on the bed.

Then it hit him. He had sat up without any pain. Shen sat up again, only proving his point. He felt new and reborn. This only gave him an idea. If he could get _some_ weapon, he could get escape and get back to his home.

Shen stood up, a bit wobbly, as he had not stood up in three days. His tattered robes touched the floor. He finally found even ground, and began to head toward the door. _She better not have-_ but his thoughts were interrupted and Shen was met with angry blue eyes. "I told you." Mei said forcefully. "I am not _dumb_!"

Mei narrowed her eyes on him. "Do you want me to break something so you wouldn't be able to stand?" she yelled. Shen put on an angry expression. "I do not have to listen to my own _daughter_!" he claimed. "You do if you value your _life_!" Mei said.

"No, I-"

Mei held a knife to Shen's throat. Her sky blue eyes held a thunderstorm inside. Once again, it slowly dissipated until there was nothing but tears in her eyes. She slowly let down the knife. Mei hung her head. Without warning, Mei hugged her father. She cried into his feathers and clung to him as if he was life itself.

Shen was unsure of what to do, considering she hadn't hugged him in years. As an initial response, he hesitantly hugged back. Still in each other's arms, they sat on the ground. Mei unknowingly cried herself to sleep in her father's arms. Since Shen no longer felt pain in his muscles, he picked her up and put her onto his bed. As she snuggled into the bed, she looked up and said "Thank you daddy." and Mei was asleep. After hearing that, for the first time since his return, Shen smiled.

* * *

Mei woke up to find she wasn't in her own bed. Shen was sitting in the chair beside her. Mei sat up and rubbed the back of her head. "What happened?" she asked. Shen looked up at her. "You fell asleep." he replied. Mei yawned. "Why would I come in here to sleep?"

Shen thought about this. "You came in."

Mei stood up and walked to the door. "Well, I have to go." Mei told him. Before she opened the door she turned around. "Shen?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Shen could only nod, and Mei walked out of the room.

* * *

When she closed the door, she sighed. Mei had shown Shen her weak side. She didn't want to, but so many emotions had enveloped her, and she broke down. She had looked at the knife in her hand and remembered what she said._ I want to be just like you daddy... I will love you forever... Daddy lied... I will never love that menace... I miss you daddy... Get out of my head... I love you... _So many voices overtook her mind and it triggered her emotions. Mei's thoughts where interrupted when she noticed that Ying stood in front of her. "Where were you?" Ying asked. "With Shen."

"You missed the question this morning." Ying stated. "I know. I'm sorry, but I need to talk to my mom right now." Mei replied, and walked off.

Maylin was cooking rice for breakfast when Mei walked in. "Mom." Maylin turned to her daughter. Where have you been?" she asked. "I was... sleeping in Shen's room." she admitted. Maylin looked at her questionably. "I fell asleep." Maylin smiled. "At least he's been acting alright." Mei looked up at her. "Even though he may act that way we should still be vigilant." she claimed. Maylin nodded in agreement. Although he could be kind, it always could be a trick.

"I'm gonna go see him." Maylin decided. "Be careful." Mei warned. "I will." and Maylin started for Shen's room.

* * *

**Author's note: Yay! I'm done with the third chapter. It's longer than the first and second combined(204 words more)! W****hat did you guys think? Do I need to fix anything? Well, thanks for reading. I'll update soon! Bye!**


	4. A New Home

**Author's note: I am back! Sorry it's been a while, had a lot of things to do. Anyway... Hope you guys liked the last chapter. Now the question is; will this chapter can beat the last one(in words)? I'm gonna try, but no promises. Alright. Please tell me what I need to fix! Thanks. We have got a lot of ground to cover, so let us start the chapter! Readers, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda or any of it's characters. All belong to their original owners.**

* * *

Shen sat in the chair thinking of his daughter. Mei was once a sweet, innocent child. What had happened to her? Shen couldn't understand. He noticed she thought of him as a menace, but there was more than that. Mei had a look in her eye every time she looked at him. It was hatred, longing, and confusion mixed into one emotion she felt for him. It confused Shen, but he never would admit it.

Interrupting his thoughts, someone walked in the room. Maylin came in, and closed the door behind her. A moment of silence past between them.

"Shen." Maylin greeted.

"Maylin."

She smiled. "How are you?" Shen shrugged. "I can't say terrible." Maylin took a step closer to him. "That's good." she said.

"You are... different from when I last saw you." Maylin claimed. "Of course I am. All people change." Shen said, growing tired of her game. Maylin nodded. "That's true." she started. "Now, I'm trusting you will change for the better."

"I am not doing that."

Maylin sighed. "Shen, please. If you want to stay with us you will have to." Shen stood from his chair. "Do you take me for a fool?" he asked. "Did you think I would fall for your trick? That I would follow your song, _siren_?" Shen hissed. Maylin shook her head. "As a matter of fact, I think the exact opposite." Shen looked at her, confused. "I know that you are a brilliant and intelligent peacock," she continued. "and I hope you can learn to be yourself again."

Maylin was smiling, trying to encourage Shen to lean toward the good side of things. Maylin started walking in a circle around Shen. "Unlike the others in Gongmen, I couldn't watch you die on that boat." Maylin claimed. "Why not? It would serve justice." Shen said.

She took one more step closer Shen and stared at him. "Justice isn't served when the culprit is killed. That would be revenge." she said. "Besides, I love you too much to kill you."

Shen stopped where he was. He hadn't heard that word in a long time. _Love_ was a strong word, and definitely not one used for him. Maylin walked past him. "Here," she said putting his weapons and a new robe on his bed. The robe was silver with white, swirly designs on it, along with a hood and a cape to cover his train. "your weapons and a new robe, made of the finest silk in the province." she announced proudly. "Your favorite." Maylin whispered to herself.

Shen walked up and picked up the robe. It felt suitable and it matched his style. "You should get dressed. We're leaving today." Maylin said walking to the door.

"Thank you."

Maylin turned to Shen with suprise. Had she heard him right? Did Shen say _thank you_? Yes, he had. Maylin felt as if she could hug him, but that would be awkward for them both after thirty years of no contact.

Finally, realizing she was still in the room, Maylin smiled. "You're welcome." and she left the room. As soon as she did Shen further analyzed the robe. Shen wouldn't admit it, but he liked it. It was of his favorite colors and material. It even fit his exact measurements. _Only she could pull this off, S_hen thought. After he put it on he had to say that it might had been his favorite robe yet.

* * *

Shen walked out of his room in his new robe. Mei, who didn't notice him standing in front of her, walked straight into him. "Hey-" she stopped noticing him. She automatically frowned. "The new robe working for you?"

Shen nodded. Mei then scoffed and walked past him.

"Dad?"

Shen turned to see his two sons standing before him. "Hello Jun, Li." he greeted. Both peacocks smiled.

"Father Jun."

Everyone turned to see Ying standing there. "Yes?" Jun asked. "Mei wants to talk to you." she said. Shen saw Jun sigh. "Alright."

Ying looked to Shen. "Hello Grandfather Shen." she said cheerfully. Shen nodded and Ying walked off. "So..." Li started. "Let's get breakfast." and Li led him to the kitchen and served Shen a bowl of rice as his breakfast. Shen automatically new who cooked it. It was just the way Shen liked it, and only one person knew him that well. He had to admit, for a thief, she was a good cook.

* * *

After breakfast, everyone was busy packing their things and getting ready to leave Gongmen. After everyone was ready, they set out for the harbor. No one seemed to notice Shen with his hood on. Then, an old _friend_ of Mei's came over to say goodbye.

"Well, well, well. Has the _freak_ finally come out of hiding?" said a gazelle. They turned to see the gazelle watching them. "You guys go on, I'll catch up." Mei said. All, except Shen, hesitantly left for the boat. Mei didn't want him there, but there was no choice now. Mei turned and glared at her. "Get out of my way, Shu." Mei demanded, pushing her back. Shu gasped. "How dare you touch me, _rat_?

"I am not a _rat_." Mei stated. "I am a peahen. See the feathers?"

"The only thing I _see_ is the color of them!"

Mei lunged herself at her, but Shen held her back. "Do you know who this is?" he asked? Shu stared at the hooded figure in front of her. "She is a _freak_!"

"No." Shen sternly said. "Mei is a daughter of royal blood and she was to be your future Lady. Do you think you would talk to your Lady that way!?" he asked in anger.

"And who exactly are you?" Shu asked. Shen had lost his temper and threw off the hood. Shu stood before Shen, slightly trembling. Then, she fell to the ground as she lost consciousness. Mei stared in amazement. As Mei looked at him, she cast a genuine smile. "Thanks," Mei told him while turning to look at the downed gazelle. "for making my day one worth laughing about." Shen nodded, put his hood back on, and they headed towards the harbor.

* * *

When they got to the harbor, they reunited with the rest of the family. After, they immediately took their boat and left. As they sailed away, Shen couldn't help but think that nearly a week ago, he was on a ship, about to claim the city as his own.

"What are you doing?"

Shen turned to see Ying standing there. "Sight seeing." Ying tilted her head. "Okay. While you were _sight seeing_, I was thinking about how you and Aunt Mei will get along." she stated. "I do not expect us to." Shen told her. Ying sighed. "She may act like she hates you, but she's really just being careful." Ying told him. "She doesn't want you to do anything to the family. That includes breaking others hearts. Mei wants us all to be safe, and so she acts tough and mean."

Silence past between them, Ying awaiting an answer and Shen waiting for her to speak. Ying realized he wouldn't answer without a question asked, so she asked one. "Grandfather Shen?" Shen turned to her. "Yes?"

"Be nice to Aunt Mei. Maybe she'll accept you." she said hopefully. Shen was atleast a little kind to Mei, and if she would accept him, maybe they could be as close as they once were.

Shen shook the thoughts out of his head. What was he thinking? Shen was a warlord, and now he would give up his title for his family? He still had strength, and when he had the chance, he'd take it. But still, he was torn. Shen hadn't seen his family in a long time, and he was finally warming up to them. Although Mei was sarcastic and bitter, Shen had seen her soft side. Jun and Li had missed him, and Maylin tried to act as calm as she could. Ying enjoyed his company and was always nice to her grandfather. In the end, Shen came to the conclusion that he still had time to decide.

After what seemed like forever, Shen smiled and nodded to Ying in agreement.

"Ying?" Jun called. Before she left, Ying had to tell him one more thing. "She did miss you." Ying told Shen. Shen was a bit surprised to hear this, but it was nice to hear. "Alright, now go on. Your father's waiting." Ying smiled and walked off.

* * *

_A black peahen stood at the edge of the balcony, looking over the rails. "This isn't a good idea." said a wolf pup. "You could get into big trouble."_

_"I know Gang," said the peahen. "but I have to try. She then heaved herself on to it and stood on the rail. That young peahen was none other than Fan. Fan opened her wings-_

_"What are you doing?"_

_Fan and Gang turned to see Ying standing there. Ying pushed her back to the ground. "I was-" _

_"Escaping." Ying finished. Fan backed away from her. Ying turned to Gang. "Get out!" she told him, and he scrambled out._

_Fan put on a determined look. "They'll come for me," she exclaimed. "I know it!" Ying glared at her. "Your family has forgotten you, and they will never come." she told the child. Bao then walked in._

_"Bao!"_

_Bao turned to his sister. "Watch her while I get my things." she ordered, leaving the room. Fan tried to run, but Bao caught her. "Now you've done it." he whispered. Fan looked up at him. "I just want to go home." she pleadingly. Bao frowned. "I know. Shen and Maylin must have been really good parents if you want to get back to them so badly." he said while trying to make her happy. Fan still frowned. "Yeah." she said. Bao looked to the balcony. "You know, I like your real name. It's Ai, right? It's much better than _Fan._" Bao claimed. Fan looked up at him. "Yeah, me too." she said in agreement._

_Then Ying walked into the room. She then handed a cup to Fan. It was filled with tea. "Drink." Fan knew not to d__.__isobey her, so she drank the tea. Fan immediately knew something was wrong when she felt dizzy. She fell to the ground, barley conscious. "Fan?" Bao asked, worried for the girl._

_"Get me a hammer." Ying ordered. "A _big_ one."_

_Bao looked at her, wishing she wasn't serious, but the look on her face told him that she was. Not wanting to make her angry, he grabbed a hammer and gave it to her. Ying looked at it as the metal gleamed in the light._

_"This will keep you from _flying_ away." Ying said smiling. Fan didn't have the energy to move as Ying brought up the hammer. She watched it fall, and as it hit her wing, she screamed._

* * *

Fan awoke screaming. After several seconds, she finally realized it was a dream. She sighed and looked at her wing. That day, Ying had shattered it till there was no way the bones could ever heal right. She never tried to escape again, and in time, she found her place there. Through out those years she saw Ying's worst side along with her best. Bao and her became like Fan's adopted family. Sometimes, Fan would have dreams of her biological family. Of her sister and two brothers, along with her parents.

Fan didn't remember their names, but Bao would mention them. Shen and Maylin it was. Fan remembered that her original name was Ai. She remembered their physical appearance. Her parents, Shen and Maylin, were like the Yin and Yang, black and white. Fan's sister took her father's white feathers and Fan stole her mother's black ones. One of her brothers had blue, and the other had green.

Fan missed them at times. Bao told her one day that her old home was raided and her family was killed. She believed him, and never spoke of them again. Soon after, Ying met a peacock who she found attractive. They had eggs together, but only one survived. When Ting hatched, Ying was kinder to all around her. Although she was still capable of killing everyone in sight, she was caring towards her daughter. She never got hurt by her, although Ying noted that because of her babying, Ting grew to be a warrior, but more of a kind girl. Although Ting was mean to her about not being Ying's biological daughter, Fan loved her sister, despite their quarrels.

She was never tought _real_ discipline, so she mostly acted care free. When the time came, Fan was chosen to be_ the lead_. To them, _the lead_ was one of the most important people in the entire city. They would be the leader of the guards and any order they gave was to be followed immediately. Fan was regularly pressured, but she had gotten used to it. Gang also felt pressured. He had been her friend since they could remember. Fan's parents knew Gang's very well. He was one of Li's sons, the general of the wolves in Gongmen, or atleast when Fan was there. Gang and Fan had a special bond. They didn't have to act tough around each other. They could cry in each other's arms if they wanted to. Gang was a true friend, and he would always be to Fan.

After an hour, Fan knew she couldn't go back to sleep. She then got up and trained in her room until someone came in to give her something to do. Finally, Gang came into the room. He announced that they were going to send four wolves to the Valley of Peace.

"They will be our warning to them." Gang claimed. "All we need is your permission." Fan smiled. "Yeah, but your not going." she told him. "What? Why not?" Gang asked. "Because they will be facing six warriors, including the Dragon Warrior, and I don't want my friend getting hurt." Fan told him. Gang smiled. "Fine."

"Good," she said. She stopped to give him a slight kiss on the cheek. "now get going."

Gang stood in shock for a second, then left to do as she said. Fan watched him leave. She knew what he was thinking._ "Did she really like me?"_ The answer was no. She didn't love him that much, but she loved him. He was like a brother, not a boyfriend. It was a well-known fact Gang had eyes for Fan, and so did almost any boy who met her. Although Fan enjoyed his company, she would never love him like her partner, atleast she didn't think. The only person she ever truly loved was a crocodile named Chao.

Ting and Fan hosted a show where they would let others around the world show off their talents infront of the audience. On the rare occasion where Fan performed, Chao was there. As most men found it, Fan's performance was incredible, and Chao had to meet her. After the show he introduced himself and Fan felt something rise inside of her. When Ting met him, it was the same thing. Both girls found Chao charming. When Fan finally noticed, she had to make the tough decision, and try not to show interest. She truly did like Chao, but Fan loved her sister more. To Fan, her happiness was more important than her love for a boy. In the following years, the two got married and adopted a child. Fan sometimes wished she had won over Chao, that she could be a mother, but somehow she knew someone even better would walk into her life someday. Little did she know, _someday_ would be _soon_.

* * *

When they finally got to there destination, a day had passed. Everyone was tired, especially after sailing, climbing, and walking for hours. Now, Maylin, Shen, and their family looked over the Valley of Peace, their new home. They started searching for a place to stay, Mei with a map in her wings. Unfortunately, mother nature had to make it windy thay day, so everyone had to hold their belongings close.

Mei had been thinking. Back at Gongmen, Shen had stood up for her. She didn't say it directly, but she felt the need to tell him. Mei hesitantly walked up to Shen's side.

"Shen?" she asked. Shen looked to her. "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for standing up for me in Gongmen." she told him frankly. Shen wasn't so sure. She sounded genuine, but he didn't know if this was a trick or not. "You are welcome." he replied. Mei was weary to ask, but she was curious. "So... are we on even ground?" she asked.

"I suppose," Shen started. "but if we are, would you call me by my true title?"

Mei was confused. "Which one?"

"Am I not your father?" he asked.

Mei winced at that sentence. Before, she would have denied it, but now she didn't really have a choice. "Sure... Dad." she said hesitantly, then she found a liking to it. "Dad... I like that."

Shen slightly smiled. Then, just to ruin the moment, the wind blew the map right out of Mei's wings. Her and Shen watched it fly away. Mei turned to him. "Let me get that real quick." and she ran after it. She frantically tried to catch it, but someone else did.

The map flew straight into the face of a dhole. Three others accompanied him, all with sacks in their paws. Mei immediately knew what they were up to. _Bandits,_ she thought.

"Excuse me," she asked the dhole. "but that's my map."

He looked at the map in his paw, lifted it up to Mei's face, and asked "This?" and then tore the paper. Mei was suddenly filled with anger. "Forget about the map," she told him. "what are you doing with those bags?" The dhole looked in his paw. "Trying to get attention," he told her. "and there's nothing you can do about it."

Mei smiled. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Now get out of here!" he ordered.

"Alright." she said innocently. She turned around so fast, no one saw the blade in her feathers that cut the dhole's cheek. "Did you just-"

Mei turned around again, cutting his other cheek. "What?"

He growled. "Why you-" Before he could finish his sentence, Mei jumped up and landed on his snout, sending him to the ground. His comrades then gathered around her. Mei smiled and drew her knives. She could only think of one thing, how much fun this fight would be.

* * *

"Po!" called Tigress. Po, who was cooking noodles, looked over to his friend. "Hey Tigress."

"Po, there are bandits! In the East village." she claimed. "Woah, really? Well we gotta go stop 'em!" Po exclaimed. Tigress nodded. "Let's go."

As soon as they gathered the rest of the masters, they rushed to the scene. Po ran into the village. "Alright bandits, get ready to be served-" Po stopped when he saw the situation was already being handled.

A white peahen was spinning in mid air, sending Po in a trance. She threw knives at the bandit-dhole while still in the air. When she landed, the two last bandits charged at her. The peahen then did a back flip, kicking a dhole's head back. As she hit the ground, she tripped the other, sending him to the ground. Suddenly, a third dhole came from behind. The peahen heard this. She jumped, spun in the air, and kicked him. With no more bandits in sight, fight was over.

As she turned around, she was face-to-face with Po. Something sparked inside both of them, but neither knew what it was. They both felt awkward in each other's presence.

"Hi..." they said in unison. The peahen cleared her throat. "My name is Mei," Mei told the panda. "Mei Long."

"My name's Po." Po said. Mei recognized him, but she wasn't sure, then it hit her. "Wait, you're the Dragon Warrior." she said in realization. Po nodded. "Yep, that's me. The Panda Warrior."

One word echoed in Mei's mind. _Panda..._ she thought. Her father, Shen, if he knew that she had talked with him, what would he do?

Mei couldn't afford to stay there any longer. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. Nice meeting you." she said leaving. Po was tempted to follow her, but Tigress stopped him. "I don't trust her." she told him. Po brushed her paw off his shoulder. "I'm just gonna talk, don't worry." and he ran off.

"Hey." Po said as he showed up at Mei's side. "What!? Why are you following me?" Mei asked. "I just wanted to ask you some questions." he told her. She didn't want ti be disrespectful to him, so she agreed. "Fine, but hurry."

"Ok... So, what was that thing you were doing back there? Like that back flip, what was that?"

"It's called Cai Li Fo. It's a martial art my family uses." she replied.

"Awesome!" Po said. Mei rolled her eyes. Po thought of another question. "Are you knew here?" He asked. "Yeah, I just moved here."

"I could give you a tour sometime." he suggested.

"Maybe." she said, still watching for her family. Po scratched his head. "Hey, could you maybe come over to the Jade Palace?"

"Would they let me in?" Mei asked. "If you say I asked you to, then yeah." Po answered.

"Alright, then maybe after I find a new home."

Then, Mei saw her father turning the corner. On instinct, she pushed Po into a small alley and followed soon after. Po was so close to her, he couldn't contain his curiosity.

"Are you single?"

Mei turned to see his smiling expression. She scoffed and pushed him back. "Yes, if you must know." Mei told him. She carefully stepped out, Po right on her tail. Mei sighed. "Look, you seem very nice, and I will visit you in the Jade Palace tomorrow possibly," she started. "but now I have to go. Okay?"

All Po did was nod. Mei started to walk away. "I think you're pretty."

Mei looked back at Po. "Really?"

"Yeah."

Mei was confused. "Why?"

Po shrugged. "Why not?"

Mei looked down. "My feathers..."

Po smiled. "It's not looks that make you pretty," he started. "it's the personality."

Mei stood there, unable to say anything. Finally, she smiled. "Thanks." she said.

"No problem. See you tomorrow!" Po called. "Yeah, see you soon." she called back. Mei couldn't help but watch him as he left. Not many people called her pretty. Po seemed sweet. She honestly, kind of liked him. Mei then thought back to her family, to Shen. "Oh boy." she said to herself.

"Aunt Mei?"

Mei jumped and turned to see Ying. She sighed. "Yes?"

"What are you doing?" Ying asked. Mei thought of an excuse. "Looking for the map. It blew away." and walked off. Ying wasn't fully convinced. She looked deep into her eyes and saw an old look. Ying gasped. "Really? Who is it?" she asked excitedly.

Mei put on a stern look. "Someone who could get me in real trouble, so stay quiet, alright?"

Ying nodded in understanding and they went off to find the others.

Mei continued to search for a home with her family. Finally, they found a goose willing to give them a house for a certain amount of money. They agreed and started unpacking. The house was not as big as their previous one, but it had enough space to satisfy them. There were three rooms, so each of them paired up and shared a room. The house also had a kitchen. It was honestly a good deal for such a big house.

As Mei unpacked, she could only think about Po. Although he was clumsy and a bit strange, he was charming. Ying had seen something in her eyes that told her what Mei was thinking about. Sometimes, Mei thought she was too smart for her age. She was still weary though. Shen wouldn't like to hear she had talked with him, so he wouldn't. She would have to think of an excuse to leave for their meeting and honestly, she felt bad. Her and her father were finally on even ground and if he found out, he would most likely lose her trust. Now, all she could do was hope everything turned out okay.

* * *

Po couldn't help but think of Mei. She was beautiful. Her skill was immeasurable. Although he never met her, something seemed familiar. Something about her moves and looks. Po felt as if he felt he'd seen the same moves as...

A feeling of concern passed over him. There was only one person who he had seen with white feathers. Only one person he knew could fight like her. Lord Shen.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay. I have done it! Not by that much, but I did! Alright, did you guys like this chapter? Please tell me if I should fix anything and until next time guys!**


	5. Blossoming

**Author's note: Hey guys! So, before we start this chapter I want to say a couple things. One****, I want to say that most of this chapter is about Mei and Po's relationship "****_blossoming_****." Third thing is that we have a new follower/favoriter. So thank you DexterousCloth31 along with all the other supporters for, well, supporting! Last thing, this week I am going on vacation so this is my last chapter for little bit. Thanks for being patient. By now, I think you know the drill. Please tell me what I need to fix and** I** hope you all enjoy it! So let us start this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda or any of it's characters. All belong to their original owners.**

* * *

The next morning, Mei claimed that someone had offered her a job while she was trying to catch the map. It was petty excuse, but it was the best she could think of on such short notice. Eventually, they agreed to let go. Mei knew she had to return that night with a job so that no one would notice a lie. Mei knew her day was packed. She knew where the Jade Palace was, for it stood out in the entire valley. It stood on top of one of the valley's largest mountains. As Mei walked up the steps she couldn't help but think of what the guards would do at her sight. Think she was her father? Shoot arrows at her? Mei could only think of the possibilities.

As she reached the top of the steps, two guards approached her. Both where geese holding crossbows in there wings.

"Good morning mam. What is your business here?" one goose asked.

"The Dragon Warrior requested me, sir." she said politely. The two geese looked at each other and nodded. "Come with me." said the other goose. Mei did as he asked and followed him.

As they approached a building, Mei guessed it was a sparring room. It was big enough for a group a warriors to have plenty of room to face each other. The goose knocked on the door.

An elderly red panda answered the door. Mei knew this had to be the well known Master Shifu.

"This peahen claimed the Dragon Warrior asked for her." the goose said to the master. Shifu looked at her, then turned back to the goose.

"Yes, one second." he said before stepping back inside. The next minute, the panda stumbled out of the door. "Hey Mei!" Po called out. Mei smiled at him.

"Hi." she said kindly.

Shifu stepped out once again, shaking his head at the fallen panda. He looked to the goose and dismissed him from the scene.

"Panda," Shifu asked. Po looked up at his master. "what is this peahen doing here?" he said, gesturing towards Mei.

"Oh!" Po exclaimed. He scrambled to his feet. "I was wondering if she could work with us." Po claimed.

"What!?" both Mei and Shifu asked in unison. "You never told me that!" Mei exclaimed.

"Well, do you want to?" Po asked. Mei then found herself confused.

"Panda, what do you mean by _'work with us?'_" Shifu asked.

"I mean like go on missions with us." Po answered.

"What?" Mei asked again. "You know, like train with us and be a part of our team." Po explained. Mei was still confused. Po turned back to Master Shifu, looking more confused than Mei. "Why did you not ask me this before?" Shifu asked furiously.

Po fiddled with his paws. "Uh... I forgot." Po said innocently.

Shifu sighed, trying to release his anger.

"Please Master Shifu!" Po pleaded. "She's a real good fighter."

Shifu sighed._ It couldn't hurt,_ he thought. He then turned to Mei and asked "What is your name?"

Mei looked down at him. "Mei Long, Master." she said while bowing. Shifu nodded.

"I assume you are a master in a fighting style." he claimed. "Yes, Cai Li Fo."

Shifu then showed interest. "Hmm, reminds me of a certain peacock." Shifu claimed, putting a paw on his chin.

"Oh yeah, Lord Shen! He was a good fighter." Po exclaimed. Mei rolled her eyes. "Actually, he was my father." Mei told them.

"Woah, really?" Po asked. "Shen had children?"

"My father had four children and a caring wife." Mei told the panda.

"Who's his wife?" Po asked.

_He asks a lot of questions, _Mei thought. "You would know her as Master Maylin." Mei answered.

It was true. After her father had left, Maylin had met Master Rhino. He introduced her to Master Ox and Master Croc, and all became close friends. All four became well known Masters throughout China. After a while, Maylin had to return to her children and faded into history. Later, her and Mei ran a martial art academy to teach children how to do all kinds of martial arts.

Mei just now noticed how much they had sacrificed for Shen. Mei would talk with her later, but now she was in the presence of the Dragon Warrior, and it seemed her last words sparked something in the panda.

"What!? You're Master Maylin's daughter!? She was Lord Shen's wife!? How-"

"Po, enough!" Shifu ordered. Po immediately stopped talking. Shifu turned back to Mei. "If you are to stay with us, I would like to see how well your skills are developed."

Mei's eyes widened. "Um..." Mei was at a loss. She had a chance to work with six masters, and a chance to make her dad angry. She knew this wasn't a normal thing for anyone to do, so she finally decided on her answer.

"Of course, Master Shifu."

Shifu then led her into the Training Hall. Each of the Furious Five where working on one obstacle of six. Shifu called his students, and at his word, lined up in front of him. He then introduced Mei to each of them. As she was greeted to Tigress, she felt a cold stare. Mei immediately didn't like her, but if she was staying she would have to. After meeting, Shifu asked for Mei to spar with each master. Depending on how well she fought, Shifu would consider letting her stay.

"May I use my weapons?" she asked.

Shifu thought about this. "As long as it causes no damage."

Mei nodded. "Yes, Master."

The first person she fought against was Monkey. Although he had tried to distract her with his jokes, Mei wasn't phased and quickly took him down. Next she went up against Mantis. He was small, fast, and surprisingly strong. At first, Mei was confused by his speed. Eventually, she calculated the speed and time and caught him with her foot. Crane and Viper were quickly taken down as well. The last two were Tigress and Po. Tigress was one who wanted to hurt Mei. The reason was unclear, but Mei did too.

The two circled each other for a minute, but Tigress broke the silence. With a growl, she tried to palm strike Mei. Mei caught her fist between her wings and kicked her stomach. Tigress was sent away a couple of feet, but it didn't stop her from her next attack. Tigress ran at her on all fours, at full force. Mei jumped, and spun in the air while releasing three knives to Tigress, just as Shen had done to Master Croc. Tigress did not expect this, and the knives pinned her clothes to the ground. Mei landed next to Tigress with a triumphant look on her face.

"Nice working with you." she teased. Mei took out the knives from her clothing and let Tigress stand. Tigress softly growled at the peahen, then walked off.

Now Mei was up against Po. "Ever fought a peahen before?" Mei asked.

"No," Po answered. "but I've fought a peacock."

Mei rolled her eyes before rushing at him. She tried to kick him, but Po caught her foot before it came in contact with his face. Po felt something poke his paw and immediately let go. Po looked to see what hurt him and saw iron gauntlets around her talons.

"A lot of birds have those, don't they?" Po asked.

Mei nodded. As she did when defeating the dhole bandits, she back flipped and kicked Po in his snout. Po landed on the ground with a groan. He gripped his nose.

"That was... AWESOME!" Po yelled. Everyone in the room started laughing except Tigress. After everyone settled down, Master Shifu walked up to her.

"You have very good skill, Mei." Shifu started. "You also have very good precision, and I look forward to see you tomorrow."

Mei smiled at her achievement. She felt proud of herself and grateful for the mans kindness. Mei looked over at the sound of a low growl. Tigress was starring at her with cold eyes. Tigress then silently, and with no excuse, left the room.

"If you would like, I could take you on tour of the Valley of Peace." Shifu requested.

"Actually, the Dragon Warrior offered me a tour." Mei told her master.

"Yeah! I'll give her a tour!" Po called from the ground.

"Very well," Shifu agreed. "be back in two hours."

"Yes, Master Shifu." Mei said respectfully, and they were dismissed.

* * *

Po had taken Mei through the Jade Palace and around the valley to almost every shop. As they arrived at a Noodle Shop, Mei was introduced to Po's father.

"Greetings Mr. Ping." Mei told the smaller bird.

"Hello, would you like some fresh noodles?" Mr. Ping asked. Mei shook her head. "No, thank you."

"Hey Mei, wanna see my old room?" Po called from the top the stairs. Mei shrugged. "Sure."

As she arrived, she was immediately intrigued. There were action figures everywhere, a small bed, and a painting on the wall of an ox with throwing stars in it's head.

"Look!" Po called to Mei. "It's an action figure of Master Maylin! Man, she's awesome!" Sure enough, in his paw was a small action figure of Mei's mother.

"Yeah..." she said awkwardly. "Do you have every action figure in here?" Mei asked.

"Pretty much." came Po's response. Mei giggled. "Hey Mei?" Po asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why'd Maylin go into hiding?"

Mei sat up. Even that she questioned. She thought that it was because she needed to get back to her children but sometimes she felt it was something more. Mei's theory was that she couldn't be in the Tower Of Sacred Flame without Shen. It would bring back too many happy memories and it would give her the opposite affect. Another thing was that Master Rhino was Shen's old teacher and fighting him made her think of him.

"Well..." Mei started. "I think she missed my dad to much to be around Master Rhino."

"What made her think of Shen?" Po asked.

It wasn't a well-known fact that Shen trained in Kung Fu before Cai Li Fo, that was for sure. "My dad used to train with Master Rhino."

Po's jaw dropped. "What?" he asked in awe. Mei smiled at his childish actions. "Yeah. Before he learned Cai Li Fo."

"That is so cool!" Po exclaimed. "I wish I could have been tought Kung Fu by Master Rhino."

Mei nodded in agreement. It would have been nice to work with the great master.

"Po?" Mr. Ping called from the bottom of the stairs. Po looked at Mei. Mei nodded and Po went down.

"Yeah Dad?" Po asked. Mr. Ping turned to him. "Mei seems very nice." he told him. Po nodded. "Yeah, Mei's really nice."

"Po?" Mei called. "Shouldn't we be continuing with our tour?" she asked. "Oh yeah!" Po exclaimed. "Bye dad." Po said rushing out the door. Mei walked to the door. "Thank you Mr. Ping." Mei said walking out.

* * *

Mei and Po toured the entire valley. Along the way, the two bonded and shared stories of their past.

Mei laughed. "Are you kidding!? Cooking rice with boiling water in your stomach!?" Mei asked before starting another laughing fit. Po was laughing along with Mei. "I mean, you'll never know until you try." he claimed. Mei shook her head.

"I guess you're right."

Po watched her laugh. To him it was the most amazing laugh he ever had heard and he couldn't get enough of it.

After laughing her heart out, Mei finally decided she had to get home. "Alright Po, today has been great but I must be going now." Mei told him. "I'll be back around dinner if that's okay."

"Yeah, that's fine." Po said.

"Alright. See you later." Mei began walking down the steps.

"Mei?"

Mei turned back to Po. "Yeah Po?" she asked. "Um..." Po started. "Do you wanna... go on a date sometime?" he asked nervously.

Mei froze. "Uh... Maybe sometime. We'll talk about it when I get back, alright?" Mei said, not wanting to make him sad. Po nodded. "Okay!"

Mei resumed walking down the steps to hear Po cheering behind her. "She didn't say no!" he yelled happily. Mei shook her head. On the way to her house all she could think of was Po, the silly panda.

* * *

Finally, she reached the door to her house. Mei opened it to see Ying running towards her. "Aunt Mei!" she exclaimed while giving her a hug. "Did you get the job?"

"Yeah, I did." Mei answered.

"Good!"

"So where are you working?" Maylin asked as she walked in the room. Mei froze. "Uh..." she said.

"Mei?" her mother asked.

Mei sighed. "The... Jade Palace."

"What!?" Maylin screeched. "I know, but it offers free beds so I don't have to pay anything." Mei said.

Maylin face palmed. "That's not why it's a bad idea."

"I know," Mei agreed. "but I really like it."

Maylin stared at her and sighed. "Don't tell your father until he learns self control."

Mei smiled. "Thanks mom." Maylin walked away. "Don't thank me yet."

Thankfully at that time, Shen had already gone to sleep when Mei arrived. Mei gave the news and again left them alone at the house. Soon, Ying went to bed to join most of the house. The only one left awake was Maylin. She usually stayed up later than everyone. Maylin had many things in mind, but right now there was one single topic. In her wings she held a picture. It was a painting of Maylin, Shen, and Li together when they were children. Maylin stood in the middle with her wings wrapped around their necks, all laughing. Maylin remembered that day well, and she knew Shen used to be able to make any story off the top of his head.

* * *

_Maylin sat with her two friends, Li and Shen. "You guys want to hear a story?" Shen asked. Maylin and Li nodded. "Okay, One time, there wasn't a mountain over there." Shen told as he pointed to an empty space somewhere near Gongmen._

_"How do you know?" Maylin asked._

_"Maylin, I'm telling a story here. Do you have to destroy it?" Shen asked. Maylin laughed. She knew Shen and this was a part of his humor. "No, sorry." she said, still laughing. "Continue."_

_"Alright." Shen started. "So one day, there were all these bugs and they ate all the green. After that, worms came under the mountain for a meeting. There were so many worms there that when they wanted to leave, they took the mountain with them. Now that mountain is probably on the other side of the earth." _

_Both Maylin and Li were laughing. "You sure can make up stories Shen, that's a fact!" Li exclaimed. "Yeah, you really can Shen!" Maylin agreed._

_After laughing, Maylin got an idea. "You guys wanna get a picture?" Maylin asked seeing a painter walk by._

_"Yeah." Li and Shen said in unison._

_Maylin ran up to the pig. "Hi, could you get a picture of us?" she asked gesturing to Li and Shen. The pig nodded and got ready to paint._

_Maylin stood in the middle while Li went to her left and Shen went to her right. Right before the pig started painting, Maylin wrapped her wings around Shen and Li's necks, pulling them close. All three immediately started laughing. The painter took this moment and painted the picture in front of him._

* * *

Po walked into the kitchen. All of the Furious Five were gathered at the table, waiting for Po to come and make dinner. While he cooked, all, except Tigress, talked about the new member, Mei.

"Did you see how fast she was?" Monkey asked.

"I bet she trained as a kid." Crane guessed.

"I gotta admit, she's kinda pretty." added Mantis.

"She is pretty Mantis," Po said as he handed out the bowls of soup. "and I'm going on a date with her."

"What!?" Tigress yelled.

"Yeah, I asked her out." Po answered. Tigress growled. "You barely even know her!" she claimed.

"You know what I think?" Monkey asked. Tigress glared at him. "What?"

"I think you're jealous."

Her growl then turned to a roar. The room became silent. Although no one spoke, everyone silently agreed with Monkey.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tigress sighed. Tigress then stormed out of the room with a slight growl on her tongue.

* * *

**Author's note: Alright. Did you guys like it? I hope so. I know it was short in words, but oh well. I kind of stole a little idea from the movie _Fried__ Green Tomatoes_, (Disclaimer: movie belongs to its original owners) which was Shen and the gang telling a small, silly story that would be told for a long time. I just like that cute idea. Well, I'll update as soon as I can. See you all soon!**


	6. Dreams

**Author's note: I'm finally back! How've you guys been? So sorry it's been a while. This chapter is divided into a lot of sections, sorry about that. Also, it's a little strange so I hope you get it. Anyway, I had a fun vacation. I went into river and a mud pit and climbed a mountain! The down side was that I lost my dog. Anyway, wish us luck on finding her. Okay! So ****I want to thank mbh040 and fancylover for favoriting and following this story(and also all my other supporters). **

**Quick Shout Out: Laura-98M and fancylover have started their own Lord Shen fanfics so I think everyone should check those out! They're really good!**

**If everyone could do me a favor, could you leave atleast one question you have for this story in your review? I will answer it in either the next chapter or through PMs. Thank you. A little warning, nearing the end is a small, quick dark theme. Just telling you. ****Well, now time for the sixth chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****:**** I do not own Kung Fu Panda or any of it's characters. All belong to their original owners.**

* * *

Mei walked through the Jade Palace. Soon, Tigress came into view. It was clear she was angry. As there paths crossed Tigress growled into Mei's face before continuing on her way. To Mei, Tigress was strange. She fought with skill and anger, unlike most warriors. Tigress also always seemed angry when Mei was around.

"Mei!" Po exclaimed as she entered the kitchen. Mei looked up from the ground. All the sudden she forgot what she was thinking of before. Mei shrugged it off and greeted him.

"Hi Po." she said as she walked to the table. To her suprise Po pulled out a chair for Mei. "Thanks." she said respectively. "You're welcome."

Mei looked around the table. "Good evening everyone."

In return, everyone greeted her. Mei pulled out a metal fan and used it to hide her beak as she began eating. Po looked at her wondering why she was hiding her beak. "Why are you hiding your beak with a fan?" Po asked. Mei swallowed her food before speaking.

"Po. I don't have teeth so I can't chew my food. I have to swallow it whole and that is messy and considered rude so I use my fan to block your view." Mei explained. Po nodded. He thought it was still strange but he let her do it her own way.

A moment of silence passed which made people want to start conversations and although they were all weary of her, they had questions.

"So you're Lord Shen's daughter." Monkey asked. "Yes. As you can see I was given my father's feathers." Mei answered. "What was he like? Was he still crazy?" asked Mantis. He started laughing which triggered the others to join.

Mei's expression turned angry. "How long did your father last?" she asked angrily. Everyone stopped laughing as they saw Mei's temper growing. Mantis looked down. "Not long." he answered.

Mei sighed. "Sorry Mantis. Sadly I inherited my dad's temper as well." she said apologetically. "It's okay." Mantis said.

Another moment of silence came. Mei then answered the question. "My dad was very kind. He wanted the best for us." she started. "He got me gifts and created firework shows. One time he made a firework showing our whole family." Mei recalled. The others all focused on Mei who's expression then turned dark. "Then my sister was kidnapped."

Everyone gasped and Mei continued. "It made my father doubt our security. So he started working on a machine. A machine that would destroy any threat that would come." All of them new what machine she spoke about. "Then my dad heard something he wasn't meant to hear." Mei looked up at the panda. Their eyes met and both knew what it was. "A prophecy." they said in unison. "My family had already lost a child and they couldn't bear to lose a father." Mei continued. "The night before my mother had been badly injured in a fire so she could not stop him. So he left and we lost him anyway." Mei finished.

After her story no one talked. They were all given a piece of Lord Shen's past and it seemed that he wasn't always as heartless as he seemed.

Mei stood from her chair. "I think I've lost my appetite." she claimed. "Po, would you show me to my room?"

Po nodded.

As they left the kitchen Mei bid them all goodnight. They immediately returned the gesture but they were still very sad about her story and to be honest, Mei was too. No one ever mentioned her sister and it pained her to talk about it.

"You okay?" Po asked. Mei looked up at him. "Yeah, thanks." she replied. "So..." Po started. "about our date..."

Mei stood straight up hearing those words. "Yeah..." Mei started. "So... where and when, Po?" she asked. Po, being the panda he was, immediately acted excited. "Oh! I was thinking the peach tree at sunset tomorrow!" he claimed. Mei looked at him.

"Tomorrow!?"

"Yeah, but I still need to think of a good gift for you." Po stated. Mei looked confused. "Why do I need a gift?" she asked. "You don't. I just wanna be nice." Po said. Mei rolled her eyes. _Men and gifts never mix, _she thought.

"Well... for all your trouble I'll get you a gift too." Mei announced. "Cool!" Po said as they approached the door to Mei's room. "Here." he said as he opened the door for her. "So tomorrow we'll meet at the peach tree at sunset?" Po asked as Mei walked inside her new room. Mei nodded. "Sounds good. See you tomorrow, Po." Mei said as she closed the door. "Yeah! See you tomorrow!" Po repeated.

Mei closed the door and Po went back to the kitchen with the Furious Five. They all talked until they're energy was drained and they all headed to their beds. As Po layed in his bed he could only think of what to get Mei. Eventually he tired himself out and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Shen opened his eyes. He was surrounded by grass and to his right was a small hill. Shen then remembered were he was. When he and Maylin were about sixteen, they started "dating" and they would always meet at the top of the hill. As Shen looked up at the hill something told him to go up there, and so he did. Shen then climbed to hill to see peahen drinking tea. Her feathers were a light purple-pink and her eyes where light blue. Something was familiar about the peahen. As if he had known her for years._

_Suddenly she looked up at him with a huge smile. "Sheni! You made it!" she yelled as she ran up and gave him a hug." Shen backed away from the embrace immediately. "Do I know you?" he asked. The peahen took a step back. "Oh yeah! You wouldn't recognize me at my age would?" she asked, although she never gave Shen a chance to answer. "We'll this is the form you remember me by." At the end of her sentence the peahen started spinning. As she spun she began to grow smaller._

_Finally she stopped spinning to reveal a younger version of herself, Cheng. She looked up at him with her light blue eyes. "Hey Shen!" the young Cheng greeted. Shen stared at her. "Cheng?" he asked in disbelief. Cheng nodded. "Am I dead?" Shen asked. Cheng laughed. "Not quite yet Shen." Cheng answered before turning back to her older form. "You see, I'm came here from the heavens to help you." she explained._

_"Where are we?" he asked._

_"In the Dream Realm, along with you and Maylin's old spot." Cheng answered._

_"So this is a dream?" Shen asked. Cheng nodded._

_"So what is it you are helping me with?" Shen asked. Cheng looked down. "Okay. You know you have a bad reputation, right?" she started. "Well I'm supposed to teach you how to right your wrongs and learn redemption." Cheng finished. Shen stared at her for a moment. "No. I am not doing that." Shen declared. Cheng rolled her eyes. "Shen, you have to or else the only place you'll be going is to hell!" Cheng told him and she didn't want to see it happen._

_"I told you my answer! It has not changed!" Shen said, slowly growing agitated. Cheng glared at him and tapped one of her talons on a rock. The action then commanded the dream to make figures appear in front of Shen. Shen looked at them as they slowly became clearer._

..."Why do you have to leave?" asked a young Maylin. The Shen figure then grabbed her wing. "My parents said that I must now learn how to rule Gongmen now that there is no one else to take the throne." he told her.

_Shen watched as the memory replayed it's self._

Maylin was sad, but she knew they would still be close. "You better write to me every night!" Maylin teased. Shen laughed. "I will." Shen then turned and started to walk down the hill. "Shen!" Maylin called. She ran over to him as Shen turned to look back at her. Maylin stood in front of Shen and looked to the ground which concerned Shen.  


"May-" Shen was cut off when Maylin threw her wings around him and kissed his beak. Shen was surprised but immediately gave in to the gesture. In a second Maylin parted from Shen. She looked at him, slightly embarrassed. Maylin stared at him with longing eyes. She didn't want him to go, but he had to. "I love you, Shen." Maylin told him. Shen smiled at her. "I love you too, Maylin." Maylin was overwhelmed with emotions. She then threw herself into his arms and Shen comforted her. Finally, Shen kissed Maylin's cheek before Shen walked back into the city, leaving Maylin on the hill...

_The figures and colors slowly faded away as the memory ended. _

* * *

Mei opened her eyes. It was not long after she fell asleep when she was hit with an idea for the perfect gift for Po. Quietly she exited her room. Mei began to walk down the hall when a door opened behind her. Mei twirled around to see Tigress. Mei scowled at her.

"What do you want?" Mei asked in a whisper. Tigress stepped closer to her. "I'm only going to tell you this once so pay attention!" she hissed in a whisper. "I don't know what your plan is but you better stay away from him!"

It was clear to Mei that it was Po she spoke of. "And what if I don't?" Mei asked. Tigress turned and headed back into her room. Before she closed the door she looked up to Mei and said "You'll regret it." With that Tigress shut the door.

Mei brushed it off. She was still going to that date, whether she liked it or not. Now was not the time for fighting because Mei had a plan. She now knew what her gift would be and it would light up the sky.

* * *

_When the memory ended, there was silence. Cheng still stood behind Shen, waiting for his response._

_Shen was at a loss of words. That was his first kiss, which he had long forgotten about. How could a memory look and feel so real? He felt as if it had happened again. He felt her kisses. He felt the emotions. He had felt love. Love. Something Shen didn't think he could ever feel again. Something he thought was impossible. He felt it. It was warm and sweet and it felt as if he was at home._

_"Don't you want more of that?" Cheng asked, interrupting Shen's thoughts. "Don't you want to feel loved again?"_

_Shen was urged to follow along, but his inner Lord stopped him. "What do I gain if I do agree to this?" Shen asked. Cheng sighed. "Fine." she said reluctantly. Cheng then pulled a paper out of her sleeve. "See this?" Cheng asked as she shoved it in Shen's face. "This is a paper which holds the plan of a new weapon." Cheng announced. Shen leaned in closer before Cheng pulled it away. "But you can only have it if you learn redemption." she told him. _

_Cheng knew Shen was intrigued. Now that she was inside Shen's dream she knew what wanted. Although it was sad, Shen was still searching for a way to get revenge on the panda and Furious Five._

_"Fine." Shen agreed. Although Shen wasn't going to actually learn redemption, he would take this opportunity to get those plans._

_"Excellent! You're training begins tomorrow!" Cheng announced. "Now I will give you a quest."_

_"And what is that?"_

_Cheng thought about it for a moment. "Do something nice for your family. They'll greatly appreciate it." Cheng told him._

_"Fine." Shen said, dismissing it immediately._

_"So what do I do now?" Shen asked. Cheng walked infront of him. "You wake up."_

* * *

Shen opened his eyes to the real world. He sat in his bed, wondering if his dream was real. Of course it was a dream, but what if Cheng had come and she would teach him redemption? It was an absurd thought but it was true, as strange as it seemed.

Interrupting his thoughts, he heard the sound of the front door opening. Shen got up to investigate. As he entered the kitchen he was met with Mei carrying a bag.

"Dad!" she yelled as she noticed him. "What are you doing?" Shen asked. Mei scratched the back of her head. "Uh... I'm making a gift." she explained slowly. Shen walked over and looked into the bag. Shen stared at the bag, suprised by what he saw. Inside the bag was the ingredients to make a firework.

"What are you doing with these?" Shen asked. "I was making a gift for one of my friends." Mei told him.

_"You should offer to help her."_ said Cheng's voice inside Shen's head. Now that she mentioned it, Shen was eager to work with gunpowder.

"What kind of gift?" he asked.

"A firework." Mei answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Would you like assistance?"

Mei thought about this. "Sure." Mei thought that as long as he didn't know who it was for, he could help her.

"So I think it should start out as a small firework that..." Mei then started to explain her vision. Shen considered her idea and started telling her what he thought should change. They went back and forth on what they thought until they agreed on a design. They then began to engineer the firework. One thing was certain. It would be a long night.

* * *

Shen awoke in the kitchen. On the table beside him was a note.

"_Sorry, I had to go this morning. Thanks for helping me with my firework. I'll see you later. -Mei_."

Last night they worked on the firework until they fell asleep on the table. Shen enjoyed working with fireworks again and he liked how he got to spend time with his daughter. Shen then realized no one in the house was awake.

_"You should make breakfast for them!" _Cheng told Shen. "I don't know how to cook." Shen said. He then got up and headed to his room.

_"Let me." _

Shen stopped in his tracks. "How can you do that?" he asked. _"Relax,"_ At her words, Shen felt the energy drain from his body. _"close your eyes," _Shen closed his eyes. _"let your spirit fall,"_ Shen's spirit was slipping away from his body and was plunged into a deep sleep.

"and let me help you."

Shen's body was now under Cheng's to control. Cheng looked at Shen's body. "It feels good to have a body again." said Shen's voice. When Cheng heard her voice she jumped. Finally, she realized it was Shen's body and She's voice. She looked in the kitchen to find ingredients for a good breakfast. Finally, she got everything she needed and started cooking.

* * *

Maylin woke up to an amazing smell. As she exited her room she saw Shen sitting at the table. As she walked closer, it seemed he had fallen asleep. Maylin poked his wing and Shen sat up quickly. Maylin jumped. "Morning." she said. Shen looked at her, confused. Maylin then looked over to the kitchen and gasped. There were dumplings and bean buns set at the table.

"Shen?" she asked. Shen looked over at her. "Did you make this?"

Shen stood from his seat. "In a way." he answered. Maylin turned to him and smiled. "Thank you."

All Shen did was nod. Maylin then left to wake up the rest of the house. When she was away, Shen realized something. He had done something nice.

* * *

Four dhole soldiers kneel before their Lady Ying, dreading the consequences. "Let me get this straight." she said. "_One_ peahen defeated the _four_ of you?"

The dholes gulped. "She wasn't _just_ a peahen!" said a dhole. "Yeah! She was..." commented another. "White!" they said in unison. Ying stopped moving. Her eyes narrowed. "_What_?" she hissed.

"Her feathers... They were white!" one of them yelled out. Ying was glaring. Suddenly, a young crocodile walked in the room. Her scales were a dark shade of green and her eyes were bright green.

"Grandma?" she asked. "Yes Li Wei?" Ying asked.

"Can you play with me?"

"Yes. In one minute. I'll meet you in your room, okay?"

"Alright." Li Wei said innocently.

Ying watched her leave.

"Bao!" she called.

Bao walked in. "Yea-" he was interrupted when Ying pulled out a guandao. "Tell me," she started. "what is the name of Fan's biological sister?"

Bao scratched his head. "I don't-"

Ying pointed it at him. "She tells you _everything_! I know you know! Now _tell me_!" she ordered. His eyes widened and he took a step back. The silence angered Ying.

She then put the guandao up to his throat. Bao put up his wings. "Alright! Alright!" he shouted. "It's Mei. She has feathers like-"

"_Shen_!" Ying yelled. She put the guandao back in her sleeve, releasing her brother. Bao quickly ran off. "Gang!"

At her word, Gang rushed to his mistress. "Yes my Lady?" he asked. "I need you to do three things." she told him.

"One, Assemble your greatest warriors. Two, deal with these _fools_," Ying said as she gestured to the four dholes. "and fetch me a pen and paper while you're at it." she finished calmly.

"Yes, of course my Lady." Gang said, running off to do her bidding.

As he left, Ying laughed to herself thinking of what the future held. Ying had a plan. A wicked plan to get the warriors' attention, and no one would see it coming.

From the sidelines someone else was watching the conversation. Her sky blue eyes were in disbelief. Fan stared at her mother. What she just heard raised so many questions. They had told her that Fan's family was killed. That was the main question. Could they be alive?

* * *

Mei's first day of training had gone well. She figured out how the Training Hall worked. Mei had gone through all the obstacles without a scratch. Po was of course amazed by this compared to his first day. Tigress and her avoided any contact, except for the occasional glares. Except for her relationship with Tigress, Mei liked it at the Jade Palace and she had a good feeling she was going to get used to things.

Mei looked over to the horizon. It was about a minute before sunset. Mei first went to her room and grabbed a small box. The box was decorated with flowers of many colors and on the top was a sun, painted gold. Mei finally headed for the peach tree to meet Po.

As Mei approached, she could see Po had a basket. Po himself was sitting at the edge of the cliff, starring at the sunset. Mei wondered what his gift would be.

It was sunset already and she had arrived late. When she got closer, Mei noticed Po was eating something. Now Mei stood behind him. "Po?" she asked while tapping his shoulder. Po looked at her, shocked, with his mouth was stuffed with peaches.

Po turned back around. It was clear he spit out the peaches when he looked back at her with an empty mouth.

"Hi! I didn't think you were coming." Po said.

"Well, you were wrong. I'm here!" Mei said playfully. "Yeah." he said happily. Mei sat down next to him at the edge.

An awkward silence passed between them. "Sorry you had to see that." Po said. "I eat when I'm upset."

Mei looked over to him. "It's alright." she said. "When I'm upset, I go insane." Mei thought back to her childhood bullies and her ex-boyfriend. "I've done some pretty bad things."

Po stared at her. "Like what?" he asked. Mei looked at him. "Well... I've killed some people." Mei said. She didn't want to scare him but it didn't work. Po's eyes widened. "Oh... Why'd you do it?" Mei sighed. It troubled her to think of them. She didn't have to kill them, she just felt vengeful.

"Two of them were some people who would call me names and bully me," she started. "and also my ex-boyfriend." Mei paused for a moment. "Those people made my life so miserable, and when they were gone... It was so much better." she told him. "And my ex-boyfriend. He cheated on me! He just made me so angry!" Mei said angrily.

Po watched her. Soon, she began to calm down. Her eyes were sad. "I regret it now. I remember how sad they were. How sad _I _made them. All I had to do was give them a knife." Mei looked down in shame.

Suddenly, Mei felt a paw on her wing. When Mei looked up, she saw Po's emerald-green eyes staring into hers. "That's in the past." he claimed. "Now is the present."

Mei smiled. "I never thought such wise words would ever come out of the Dragon Warrior's mouth." she teased.

Po suddenly burst out laughing. "That's funny!" he exclaimed. "Thank you." Mei commented.

"Speaking of that, how did you even become the Dragon Warrior?" she asked.

Po looked at her. "Well basically one day I heard Master Oogway was going to choose the Dragon Warrior and I wanted to see it. Then I ran up those stairs like a pro, but the festival has already started. But I didn't give up hope! So I put some fireworks on a chair, flew over the wall, and landed right infront of Oogway! Then he was like "The universe has brought us the Dragon Warrior!" and yeah. The end."

Mei stared at him. She suddenly started laughing. "Fireworks!? You don't even know where to begin!" she exclaimed. "First you would have to figure out how many fireworks would take you how high. Then you'd have to angle yourself in the direction you wanted to go and so much more!"

Po laughed with her. "I guess you're right!" They both laughed together for a few minutes and when they stopped, they stared into each other's eyes.

"You're eyes are beautiful." Po told her. "Thank you. Yours are handsome too." Mei complimented. More silence passed, but this time it was enjoyable.

"Oh!" Po exclaimed as he turned to the basket. When Po turned back to Mei, in his paws was a necklace. The chain was made of silver and hanging on the silver was a sky blue sapphire. "It reminded me of your eyes." said Po.

Mei gasped. "How much did that cost!?" she asked. "Not much. I found the silver and the sapphire. I just had to pay the blacksmith." Po claimed as he handed it to her. Mei held it carefully as if it would break in her wings. "Wow... Thank you Po." Mei said. "Could you put it on me?"

"Yeah!" Po said as he stood up. Mei handed him the necklace and Po it her. Mei looked down at it. "Thank you."

"No problem."

As Po sat down he offered Mei a peach. "Peach?" he asked. Mei eyed the peach. "I don't know. Was one that was in your mouth?" she joked. "Heh. I don't think so." Mei giggled before taking the peach and taking a bite. It was night and the perfect time to bring out her gift. Mei stood up. "Come with me." she said pulling him up. "Okay. Where are we going?" he asked.

"To light up my gift for you."

They climbed down the hill and to the other side of the valley. Finally they arrived at a clear spot, a little ways away from the Valley of Peace. Mei then opened the box she brought. Inside were three small fireworks.

"Po. Can you go stand on the hill?" she asked as she pointed to a hill a few feet away. Po nodded and ran over to the hill.

Po stood on the hill and waited. Suddenly, three white fireworks spiraled into the air. When they looked like the were going to break through the clouds, they clashed together. The remains of the fireworks floated down to the earth. It was as if stars were falling from the sky.

"Wow." Po whispered.

Mei walked up to him. "Did you like it?"

"Yeah! It was amazing!"

Mei blushed under her feathers. "Thank you." Po held out his paw to her. For a second all she did was stare. Eventually, she took his paw with a smile.

After all the sparks had disappeared, Mei and Po walked back to the Jade Palace, paw in wing. As they walked Mei felt something inside of her. The same feeling she had felt when they had met. Mei thought of this night as unreal. She thought of it as a real-life dream.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay! How was it? Too weird? Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Actually, this us my longest chapter so far(in words).**

**Reminder: Do you guys have any questions about this story so far? I hope some of you guys have some good ones and I'll answer them in the next chapter. Alright. I'll try to update soon! Until next time!**


	7. A Soothsayer

**Author's note: Hey guys! New update is here(finally)! Sorry for the really late update. Have you seen the new cover page? I tried my best. Well you can check it out on desktop mode. Also, I want to give a quick shout out to the the knew favoriters/followers. One is BookDream Catcher who has made a Shen fanfic and is making the sequel, so go check them out. Some others are WeepingRose13, brianbaltazar , and Logan Jindrak X(who has also made a Shen Fanfic). The last one is one of my best friends who has recently joined Fanfiction a while back! Everyone welcome By The Willow Tree! They have followed and favorited this story along with starting**** their own Warrior Cats fanfic. I think everyone should check that out! Please! So, please tell me if I need to fix anything. Also! I want to tell everyone reading story this a little hint. If you really read slowly and you might notice some connections between the characters. If you've figured it out, good for you! Re-read if you must, especially chapters 2,5,6 and this one, chapter 7. There are also some references in this chapter to some musicals so I'm just going to say that They do not belong to me and all references I make belong to their original owners. I also have a small confession to make. I kinda misspelled Cheng the entire time. The real name is supposed to be spelled Chen but, Cheng is catchy so we're gonna keep it! Anyway, we've got some ground to cover so let us start this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda or any of its characters. All belong to their original owners.**

* * *

Ying sat at the kitchen table, trying to figure out what was happening. Ying was always a smart child, and almost always knew the answer to a question. When she didn't know the answer to something, she got very confused. She had been seeing visions the entire day and she didn't understand what was going on. Some of the visions showed her aunt and a panda together. She recognized the panda as Po, the Dragon Warrior.

In some visions, Ying saw the couple eating together, hugging, and other signs of special affection. The panda looked very kind and acted nice around her aunt, but in one vision, Mei was crying. She ran from Po with tears running down her face. _What did the panda do? _She wanted to figure it out.

Ying looked up to see her aunt walk into the door. "Aunt Mei!" she exclaimed. Ying ran over and hugged Mei and Mei hugged her back. "Hey Ying."

Ying looked up at her aunt. "Are you in a relationship with the Dragon Warrior?" Ying asked quietly. Mei's eyes widened. There was a moment of silence. "Let's... go on a walk." Mei told her. Ying nodded and started heading toward the door.

Mei and Ying then exited the house. "How did you know about me and Po, Ying?" Mei asked. Ying looked at the ground, thinking of how to explain. "Well," she said. "I saw you two in a vision I had." Mei looked at her with a look of surprise.

"She was right." Mei mumbled.

Ying tilted her head. "Would you like to tell me who said what?"

Mei turned to her an wary smile. "When you hatched, the soothsayer told us you were different. That you were... like her," she explained. "She told us that one day, you would be able to foresee future events when you became older. It all makes sense. That's why you're so clever, because you're able to understand more things ahead of your time."

Ying's eyes widened. "Are you saying that I'm a soothsayer?" she asked.

"Yes."

Ying looked away. "But I don't know how to do it."

Mei smiled. "Then let's practice."

Mei and Ying then walked over to a small hill and sat down on the ground. Ying looked up to her aunt with an unsure look. "So... how do I do this?"

Mei shrugged. "Just do what ever feels natural."

Slowly, Ying took Mei's wings into hers and closed her eyes. Ying suddenly opened them, but it showed only the white of her eyes.

"You keep so many secrets," she said. Her voice was lower than usual, sending chills up Mei's spine. "But secrets are often not contained. I sense there are troubles in your future. Troubles that will leave you wondering what you really want. Do you value love or do you value family? Some other things will happen along the way. You will find old friends who have turned to foes along with making new ones. There will be more tears than laughs. In the end, you must be wary, there is danger approaching. Danger..."

Ying put a wing up to her head and suddenly reopened her eyes to show her soft green eyes filled with tears. "I saw- I saw the most heartbreaking things!" she exclaimed. "Mei, your future..."

Mei was frightened. She was afraid of what the future held, but now she had to look out for Ying. "Never mind the future, are you all right?"

Ying sadly nodded. "I'm sorry, Mei," she said.

"It's okay. Let's get you back home."

Mei and Ying then stood up and began their walk home.

* * *

_Shen opened his eyes. Automatically he knew he was in another dream vision when he saw that he was standing on what seemed like a stage._

_"Hi!"_

_Shen turned around to see Cheng behind him. "What are we doing here?" he asked._

_Cheng grabbed his wing and pulled him backstage. "Watching your dance! Now come on!"_

_Shen followed Cheng. As she pulled him along, he noticed her behavior. She had died at such a young age. Even now she acted like a child pulling her parent around to show him something. It saddened him. He knew this was because she died and she hadn't matured._

_Finally, Cheng stopped and looked at two young peafowl. They both saw a young Maylin pacing around the room with Shen watching her as he sat on a bench._

"Don't worry Maylin! We'll be fine!"

Maylin turned back to him. "No, I don't really think so! Shen, last time, we were just dancing. Now, we are playing with fire!"

Shen rolled his eyes. "I know, but it's just a little bit of fireworks. And I know how they work. We won't get hurt."

Maylin still looked unsure. "I know. I trust you, you know that, but we're also performing for some of the best judges in all of China. What if we mess up?" she yelled dramatically.

Shen smiled. "Maylin, how many dance competitions have we won?" he asked.

Maylin stopped walking and turned to him. "Four."

He then stood up and took her in his wings. "We are great dancers for our age. We worked for the trophies we have received. This is a big competition but even if we don't win we are still some of the best dancers in China."

She smiled at him and hugged him. "Thanks Shen."

Shen returned her hug and took her wing. "Now come on, we have an audience waiting for us..."

_Shen watched as the couple walked over to the front of the stage. He remembered the dance they had done that night. They had used Shen's firework powder for that show. That night, they didn't have to worry. The visuals of their performance and their dance led them to first place. It was a memorable night._

_Cheng looked at Shen's expression and smiled. "Do you miss dancing with her?" she asked teasingly._

_Shen only looked at her and gave no response._

_Cheng looked down. "Well, I guess you should wake up then."_

_The walls around them started to fade as Shen felt himself returning to the real world._

_"Shen," Cheng called. "When you wake up, go to the kitchen."_

_Shen nodded, and with that, he began to pull out of his dream and wake up._

* * *

"You should've seen it Gang!" Fan said to him while pacing back and forth in her room. "Mom asked about my sister! And the guards were beaten by a _white_ peahen! Like..." Fan was repeating the moment in her head many times and she continued to ramble.

"Yeah. Really weird. " Gang quietly agreed.

Fan stopped walking. "What do you know?"

Gang rubbed the back of his head. "What? What are you talking about?" he said in a high voice.

Fan stared him down. "You're lying."

Gang's ears flattened. "No..." he said smiling guiltily. Fan glared at him.

"What is it?"

Gang winced. "Okay. Your dad was kind of... alive the entire time."

"What!?" Fan screamed. Gang backed away. "How long have you known this?" she asked. Gang sighed. "Only a couple of weeks." he admitted.

Silence passed between them. "_How_ is he alive?" she asked, trying to calm herself. Gang looked down. "_Was_ alive." he corrected. Fan looked up at him.

"After we left, he went on a rampage and was exiled from our old home. A month ago he came back." Gang started. "He took over the city and was planning on taking over China. Of course, the Dragon Warrior came and defeated him."

Fan stared at him with an expression no one could read. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

Gang walked closer to her. "You know your mom."

Fan turned away from him to stop herself from punching him. Gang walked up to her and put a paw in her shoulder.

"I'm very sorry Fan." he told her. Fan turned and hugged him.

"It's okay," she said quietly.

"My Lady-" a dhole ran into the room but had stopped as soon as he saw the two hugging. Quickly, Gang and Fan separated and waited in an awkward silence.

After a few minutes, Fan gained her feelings of anger back. "Well!?"

The dhole finally snapped out of his trance and spoke. "My Lady Fan, your sister asks for you." Fan stared at Gang for a minute before rushing to Ting's room. They found her sitting on the ground, crying, with Bao holding her in his wings as if she were a child.

"Are you okay, Ting?" Fan asked her, sitting beside her. Ting looked up at her. Her violet eyes were puffy from crying and wet with tears. Ting suddenly pulled her face into Bao's robe and cried even louder.

Fan watched her cry. Something would have to really upset Ting to make her cry. Bao rubbed her back and handed a paper to Fan. Fan stared reading the paper and as she read, the more angry she became. "That sly crocodile!" she yelled. Fan put wing on Ting's back. "Don't worry." Fan whispered. "He'll get what he deserves."

Ting grabbed her wing. "Give this to him." she said handing Fan a letter.

Fan nodded and wrapped her wings around her sister. "You've married an Icarus, he has flown to close to the sun." she said. Ting backed up into Bao's feathers and Fan stood and walked out of the room.

As Fan walked, she could only glare at the ground. Gang ran up behind her and Fan turned to face him. "Have you read this!?" she yelled shoving the paper in front of his face.

Gang took a step back. "No, what happened?" he asked, grabbing the paper.

"What happened was that Chao thought it was a good idea to cheat on my sister!" she exclaimed. Gang rushed to her side. "What are you going to do?"

Fan turned to look at him. "Two things. One, scold that _cheating_ crocodile! Two, going to the Valley of Peace." She told him. Gang didn't disagree, but he didn't like it when she left.

"Tell mom I'll meet you guys for the attack at the valley," Fan explained. "But first I'll deal with Chao." As she said his name, she scowled.

"You can't kill him yet though." Gang pointed out. "He's still your brother-in-law."

"Oh, I won't kill him." Fan hissed. "I'm just going to hurt him! _Really_ bad!"

Fan packed everything she needed and in a flash, and walked out the door. Fan wanted revenge and although she wouldn't kill him, she was going to make Chao wish he was dead.

* * *

Shen opened his eyes to the real world. He sat up to wake himself when he noticed something. Maylin was gone. Shen suddenly remembered what Cheng had told him in his dream._ When you wake up, go to the kitchen._

As Cheng told him to do, Shen got up and walked into the kitchen. As he approached he heard breathing. Shen then peeked around the corner and saw Maylin. She sat in a chair at the table, starring at the floor. Shen didn't know why, but Maylin seemed to be sad.

Maylin then stood from her chair and took a few steps back. She waited for a second before straightening her body.

Shen's eyes widened. He now knew what she was doing. When him and Maylin were young, they had joined a dancing competition, which they had won. After their first win, they began dancing even more and became known as _The Dancing Duo_. They loved dancing. It was one of the things that had brought them together.

Now as Shen stared at Maylin, there was doubt in her eyes. Maylin took a step forward. She spun around twice. She suddenly stopped and winced. Maylin tried the move again. This time, as she spun, she let out a scream of pain and fell to her knees.

Maylin caught herself with her wings. She stayed in that position for minutes. As Shen looked closer, a look of defeat was shown on her face.

Suddenly, the floorboard creaked beneath Shen's feet.

Maylin looked up quickly at him. "Shen?" she asked. She began blushing out of embarrassment. "What are you doing up? You should be asleep."

Shen ignored the question. "Why are you on the floor?"

Maylin looked down. "I fell. That's all," she answered curtly.

Shen looked at her. "Can you stand?" he asked. Maylin looked up at him with an unsure look. Maylin tried to stand but ended up falling once again to the ground. "No." she called from the floor.

Shen walked up to her and pulled her up. When Maylin finally got to her feet, she looked into Shen's eyes, and Shen did the same.

Shen looked deeper into her ruby red eyes. As always, there was a bright sparkle in her eyes filled with hope and love. Now there was something different too. There was past tears, many tears.

Shen and Maylin only stared into each other's eyes on occasion, and it reminded them of when they had danced together when they were young. On instinct, Shen began dancing.

Maylin's eyes widened with fear and then pain. She let out a small yelp as she fell towards the ground. Shen suddenly caught her with his wings and in a position where it looked as if Shen was dipping her.

Maylin sighed as she pulled out of Shen's hold. She waited a few seconds before speaking. "I can't dance anymore Shen." she said sadly. "The night before you left for the panda village, there was a fire. In the fire, I broke my leg, remember?"

Shen nodded.

"Well," Maylin started. "My leg never really healed. I couldn't walk without a cane for years. I still should walk with a cane, but I don't."

Shen stared at her. "When do you usually feel the pain?" he asked.

Maylin didn't dare look at him. "Everyday." she said in a whisper.

There was a long silence. Maylin was lost in her memories while Shen was unsure of what to say.

"If I know you at all," Shen stared to say. Maylin turned to Shen. "a broken leg would never stop you from trying."

Maylin slightly smiled at the statement. He was right. She had never stopped trying.

Shen took her wings in his. "Do you remember how to dance?" he asked.

Maylin's expression clearly said "Not really."

"Well, all we have to do is follow each other's steps and always keep our eyes on each other's," he said. Maylin nodded.

Shen started dancing slowly. Maylin slightly winced when she started moving. Shen used a feather to lift her head to look at him. "Focus on my eyes," he said. Maylin listened to him.

As she stared into his eyes, she began to feel a warm feeling run through her body. It started at her wings and it diffused through her. Maylin felt all the pain fade away. Maylin smiled. All the pain was gone.

Maylin smiled dancing faster. Shen smiled as he saw Maylin's smile grow and her eyes shine even brighter. They happily waltzed around the room and imagined music playing in the background. To end their short dance, Shen slowly spun her around and dipped her.

After a minute or two, they stood up. Shen smiled and without realizing it, he raised his train. Maylin looked at the train. The colors of red, white and black put her in a trance. Her eyes widened and became filled with fear. Maylin scrambled away from his grasp.

Shen looked back at his train and closed it. The merry feeling he had just gained was now replaced by anger. "Is my train only a symbol of fear to you?" he asked icily. Maylin shook her head.

"N-No! Of course not! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that!"

"Then why did you?" he hissed.

Maylin looked down. "It just reminded me about the past."

Shen's glare became more cold. "Is the past that horrible. Bad enough you feel you must cower in fear?"

She shook her head. "You don't understand-"

"I _do _understand. I understand that you're afraid of me because of what I did!"

Maylin's expression started to mimic Shen's. "I've _never_ been afraid of you! Not for one _second_ have I ever been afraid of you!"

Shen smiled sarcastically. "You can't even approach me with the truth now because you're so frightened!"

"No! That's not what I'm doing! You just wouldn't understand."

"Then help me understand!"

Maylin finally snapped. She whipped around and looked him dead in the eye. "You don't know how it felt!" she yelled. "You don't know what it's like expecting you to show up! Wishing that you would appear! Hoping that one day you would come back! You don't know how hard it was when I heard you took over Gongmen. To see your guards, your symbol, to see _you_! So many years you had been away and now, now I don't even know you!"

Her eyes were teary and wet and she could barely speak without having to yell. "I'm not afraid of you. I just wish that you were the same. The same peacock I loved."

She wiped away the tears from her eyes.

Shen watched her cry silently. He felt pity towards her. She was right, he would never know how it felt to be in Maylin's position. It had been a tough time for her.

"I think we should head back to bed at this moment." he announced. Maylin looked up at him.

"Fine," she weakly.

They walked into their bedroom and rested on their beds.

"I'm sorry I yelled." Maylin said hoarsely. Shen looked over to her.

"I regret I wasn't there." he said calmly. Maylin turned over in her bed to look at him.

"Still can't say sorry yet?" she asked smiling. Shen only tuned the other way and tried to fall asleep.

Maylin giggled. "I accept your... apology," Maylin said quietly. "Goodnight."

Although Shen didn't answer, he was still listening, but no one else talked that night and they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

Po walked in the streets in the valley and say a familiar face. He ran over to Mei in a hurry. "Mei!" he called. Mei turned to him. "Hi Po," she said waving a wing. Po then grabbed her wing and pulled her along. "Come over here!"

"Is this the Dragon Warrior?" said a young voice. Po turned back to see a young peahen with blue-green feathers and green eyes.

"Hi there!" he said happily.

"Po, this is my niece, Ying." Mei told him.

Ying held out her wing to him and shook his paw. "What are you planning to do with my aunt?" she asked.

"Just wanting to take her somewhere. Can I?"

Ying pondered this. "If you would like. I can get to the house from here," she said looking up to Mei for approval.

"Are you sure you'll be safe?" she asked.

Ying nodded and started walking in the direction of the house while Po dragged Mei along to the location he wished to take her.

When they finally reached their destination, Mei tilted her head. The two of them stood before The Hall Of Warriors. Before Mei had time to ask, Po pulled her along inside. Po then pushed her farther into the room.

"Po?" a voice said. Suddenly Tigress walked up from the shadows. Mei and Tigress glared at each other. "Why is she here!?" they asked in unison. Mei and Tigress turned to see Po shutting the door. They began shouting as they ran towards the door, but it had been closed.

"Po! Let me out!" Tigress demanded. "Open the door!" Mei yelled.

"I'm only letting you out when you get along!" Po called from the other side of the door. Tigress and Mei glanced at each other. "No." they told him.

Po sighed. "Come on you guys! Be friends!" Through the door, Mei glared at him. Mei and Tigress knew he wouldn't let them out, so they walked to opposite sides of the room. For a while, all they did was sit in silence.

Finally, Mei said. "The only way Po is going to let us out is if we put aside our differences," she told her. Tigress looked up at her and glared. Mei glared back.

"Why do you hate me? What did I do to you?" Mei asked walking over to her. Tigress stood up. "Because I know what you're capable of!" she yelled back. Mei scoffed. "Just because he's my dad doesn't mean that I'm just like him!"

"Let's see. You're almost a splitting image of Lord Shen. You're just as controlling as him. You've killed people."

"How do know that?" Mei asked.

"After Lord Shen was defeated, all of the citizens of Gongmen spoke of you!" Tigress claimed. She remembered the scene well. Tigress had been walking through the streets of Gongmen when she heard a conversation.

_"I bet Mei Long summoned Lord Shen here." _a bunny told a pig.

_"Who's Mei Long?"_ asked the pig.

_"You haven't heard? She's his daughter and she's killed three people."_

Tigress had not known who Mei Long was then, but now she did. Mei sighed. "I was different then. I would never kill anyone." she claimed.

"How do I know that?" Tigress asked. "I've never met you before."

"But you can trust me, Tigress!" Mei exclaimed.

"How can I? You've already taken away the thing I loved most." Tigress said, turning away from her.

"What did I ever take from you!?"

"Po!"

There was silence.

"What?" Mei asked.

Tigress sighed and sat down on the ground. "I loved him. I loved how he was so humorous but still so strong. I was going to tell him how I felt but then... _you_ came. He automatically loved you and now he's yours."

Mei looked down. She hadn't known about her feelings for Po. "I'm sorry Tigress. I didn't know."

Tigress only looked up at her. "So, is this how normal people start a friendship? Admitting affection for each other's boyfriends?" she asked.

Mei laughed slightly. "I don't know. I didn't have a lot of friends. Everyone thought I was a-"

"Monster? Yeah, I know that feeling."

Mei tilted her head. "Why were people afraid of you? You're color isn't cursed."

Tigress shrugged. "Back at the orphanage, I was the only predator. My strength only added to their fear."

"You were an orphan?"

"Yes. Believe it or not, but Master Shifu is the one who adopted me."

"Shifu? Really? You act more like a student and teacher than a daughter and her father." Mei commented.

"That's just how I was raised."

Mei looked to the ground. "My father wasn't really there but the few memories I have him are fond."

Tigress smiled. "What was he like before?" she asked.

Mei sat down next Tigress. "He was actually very kind. To bond with me he taught me how to fight and how to make fireworks."

"You know how to make fireworks?"

"Oh yeah! It kinda runs in my family. My grandparents actually invented them..."

Their conversation continued and in the end, realized how much they had in common. Both of them decided that they were on even ground.

* * *

Po's eyes slowly opened, allowing him to recall where he was. He had fallen asleep outside The Hall of Warriors while waiting for Mei and Tigress.

Mei and Tigress. He didn't know what it was that they hated about each other, they just didn't get along. Po had thought locking them in the room alone was the only way to make them get along. Ever since he could remember he hated confrontation. Of course, Po did enjoy physically fighting someone but he hated seeing his friends fight. If Po's plan where he trapped Tigress and Mei in the hall, he would have failed.

Suddenly, he heard whispering coming from inside the room. "Hey, are you guys ready to come out now?" he called, but no answer came. Po didn't know how long he had been sleeping. They could have been in there for hours.

"Okay, I'm opening the door,"

As soon as he opened the door, he was met with two feet flying towards his face, kicking him right on the forehead. When he looked up, he saw two peahens and two Tigress'.

"That's what you get for locking us in the hall!" Mei yelled.

Po sat up and shook his head. "You guys sure do make a good fighting couple."

Mei and Tigress shared a glance and then looked back at Po. "Maybe, but right now we are going back to the Jade Palace," claimed Tigress.

Po watched as Mei and Tigress disappeared down the steps, chatting the whole way. Po had two thoughts at that moment. The first was that he was happy that they were finally on speaking terms. The second thought was that he only now knew that those two could kick _really_ hard.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay! That's the end of the chapter! Sorry it was so short. I'll try to update sooner. Please, review(if you want) and if you have any, ask questions! What did you guys think of Ying's new abilities? You can also tell me about anything you're looking forward to in the story! So yeah, tell me if I should fix anything. Thanks! I'll see you next time!**


	8. A Musical Number

**Author's note: Hello! So, I'm back with another chapter! Yay! It's been about a year since I started this story. Yeah, sorry. But, I'm gonna try to update more and get the story done! So, there are new followers/favoriters, stevensalzman82, Oragonking, and ZabuzasGirl.** **So, I think you may or may not have some questions about the title. To answer them beforehand, I'm going to tell you why this chapter is titled _A Musical Number_. So, in this chapter, there will be singing. In case you forgot, Fan is well-known for her voice talent and in this chapter, it will show. Reminder, I do not own any of the references or songs that I put in this chapter and all belong to their rightful owners.**** Also, I'm starting a new fanfic as well as continuing this one! Why? Because I want to. Lastly, I will be finally introducing some new characters that were made by none other than... Alex The Owl! So, I don't know how many people know who Jubei and Piaoliang are, but you'll see. Sadly, I changed Jubei's love interest(it used to be Wolf Boss) because of my story line. Sorry! Okay, so please tell me if I need to fix anything, thank you!**

**For reminders, here is a Word Guide.**

Normal- For real life events or exasperated words in a dream.

_Italics- For dreams, past events and exasperated words in the real world. Also can be for titles(**and can be in bold italics for Author's notes**)._

**Bold- For Author's notes.**

Underlined- For visions inside a dream, usually used for Shen's dreams.

**Bold Underlined- For disclaimers.**

_Underlined Italics- For when someone is singing._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kung Fu Panda or any of its characters. All belong to their original owners.**

* * *

_A peacock walked up to the gates of The Palace of Juéwàng, his blue and green train swishing behind him. He heard the voices of two wolves who were standing in front of him. The peacock then walked up to one of them and asked, "Hello?"_

_The wolves turned to him. One grumbled as a response to his question, or at least that was what he took it for._

_"My name is Lord Yu. I'm looking for my future wife, Lady Ying."_

_The wolves looked at each other and began to laugh historically. "Yeah, sure," one of the wolves said. As the laughter died down, the wolf wiped away his tears from laughing. He pointed over the a small peahen. "That's her daughter. She'll take you to her."_

_Lord Yu bowed and began to walk towards the peahen. "Hello. My name is Lord Yu. And you are?"_

_The peahen looked sad and pitiful, lonely. Quietly she said, "I'm Ai. And I am not Lady Ying's daughter."_

_The lord was confused, but didn't pay much attention to it. Then he smiled and looked to her again. "Well, Ai. Will you take me to her?" The peahen nodded._

_As the peacock and the peahen walked up the stairs of the palace, Yu noticed scars on the side of Ai's face. Three marks over her right eye, slanted from the left to the right._

_"Want some tips for when you meet her?" Ai asked emotionless._

_Yu nodded and said, "Sure."_

_Ai then looked back at him with light blue eyes. "She likes to call me Fan, although it's not my name. She is also very independent and... violent." At her last sentence, her finger-feathers made their way up to her face and they began to trace the scars on her face._

_Yu's eyes widened. Slowly, he put his wing on her shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said. _

_Ai smiled. "I'm sorry," she said. "You're too good for her."_

_They continued to walk together until they reached Ying's throne room. Ai stood tall and Yu lowered his head as they approached her. Ying gave them a judgmental look. "Fan, you are dismissed."_

_Ai gave Yu one last look before exiting the room. Yu looked back up at his future wife, who was slowly walking towards him. "Your citizens were not lying about your beauty, Lady Ying."_

_Ying scoffed. "Are you flirting with me or trying to make me gag?"_

_Despite her hateful look, Yu laughed. "It was meant as a compliment, love."_

_Ying circled him, but he persisted to keep eye contact, along with wearing a charming smile. Finally, Ying smiled back. "I enjoy your cheerfulness, Lord Yu," she said. "You will make a good husband." Then, she pulled out a knife. Yu jerked back while Ying held it in front of her face. "As long as you don't complain."_

* * *

Fan remembered Yu. What a sad story. Ying used him like her own servant, and despite Fan's pleading, he continued to serve her. He didn't deserve what happened to him. Yu protected her from Ying, and when Ting was born, he protected her too. Fan liked his company, but she still treated Bao as her father. Yu's story was pitiful, but that wasn't what she was concerned about.

At that moment, Fan stood at the door of Chao's home. Besides sharing the Palace with his wife, he had a separate house, out on a hill top, and isolated from the world. Not many knew about it, but Fan did. Chao would sometimes take her to his house to talk about problems he was having. Basically, this was his safe house for when his problems were too great to face. Well, it was about time his problems followed.

At that moment, Fan kicked the door in, sending it flying, and crashing to the ground. Just as suspected, a certain crocodile ran over to see what had happened. Upon seeing the dark peahen, Chao's eyes widened.

Fan walked inside slowly, a dark smile on her beak.

"F-Fan?" Chao stuttered. Fan walked closer.

"Hello, you repulsive reptile!" she yelled. Chao fell to his knees and lowered his head.

"Fan, I'm-"

She raised a finger-feather, stopping him from speaking. "Why don't you just shut it, and let me read to you what your wife has sent?" Instead of waiting for him to answer, she pulled out the letter and began to read it.

_"I languished in a loveless marriage, I lived only to read your letters."_ Fan read ahead, and before she could stop herself, she began singing them.

_"T__hat doesn't wipe the tears or the years away. _

_"I'm back in the city and I'm here to stay. "_ She put down the paper and stared straight into Chao's eyes.

_"You know what I'm here to do?"_

"Fan-"

_"I'm not here for you. _

_"I know my sister like I know my own mind."_ She started slow, and began to sing faster.

_"You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind, _

_"and a million years ago she said to me..._

_"this one's mine..."_ Fan picked up a picture of Ying and Chao from a small table.

_"So, I... _

_"stood by..."_ Her glance whipped up to Chao once more.

_"__Do you know why? _

_"I love my sister more than anything in this life! _

_"I will choose her happiness over mine every time!_

_"She is the best thing in our lives!"_

The music inside her head was changing, and she changed with it. In a flash, Fan used her talons to pin Chao to the ground.

_"So never lose sight of the fact that you have been blessed with the best wife!"_

She began to walk out the door, but she stopped.

_"Congratulations,"_ she sang, her voice loud and angry.

_"For the rest of your life."_

She gave Chao a side glance. _"Every sacrifice you make is for my sister! _

_"Give her the best life!"_

A knife landed right next to his head, making Chao jerk to the side. _"Congratulations!"_

* * *

Mei sat at the kitchen table in the Jade Palace. With her and Tigress on even terms, Mei had no reason to be hostile. It had been around a week of staying with them. Shen sometimes asked about where she went during the day, but she always was came up with some excuse. By now, Mei was used to the routine of her new life in The Valley of Peace.

She held up her fan as she ate with her friends.

"So, how is everyone this morning?" Viper asked. Everyone mumbled their own answers in unison. Po sat up as he finished his breakfast.

"So Mei, are you ready for another day at the Jade Palace?"

Mei shrugged. "I think."

Po pumped a fist in the air. "Alright! Let's go!"

Mei rolled her eyes, but didn't hesitate to follow him to go train.

"So..." Po started.

"Yes."

Po looked at her, confused. "I didn't even ask you yet."

Mei smiled. "Well, every day when you've said 'So...' you ask me out on another date. So, yes, I would love to."

Po beamed with happiness and hugged her. "You know me so well!"

Mei returned his hug, and continued walking, paw in wing.

* * *

Maylin sat next to Shen in an awkward silence. During the last week, both Jun and Li started working. Jun helped at a nearby orphanage and Li had become an assistant chef at a restaurant run by an old boar. Because of Shen and his history, Maylin stayed at their home watching didn't talk much, but when they did, Shen was always, somewhat, kind. She missed talking with him, but she didn't know what to say.

"So, Shen," she said slowly.

Shen looked up at her.

"So, since you've been stuck in the house for a while, I think it's time you get to go outside."

Shen was still in shock. "What?"

Maylin, mistaking his shock for disappointment, starting panicking. "I'm sorry! I just thought that you would like to go outside! But it's fine if you don't want to! You can-"

Shen put up a wing to stop her from talking. "It is a... fond idea to have," he said. "but how will I not be seen while outside?"

She smiled, but still looked down. "Well, it's risky, but you have your robe. If you don't feel safe in the daytime, you can take a walk during the night."

A few seconds of silence passed. Shen stood up slowly and awkwardly walked closer to Maylin.

"Um... Shen? What are you-"

In a flash, she was pulled into Shen's wings into a tight embrace. Despite her shock, she had no hesitation to return the gesture. They stood there for a few minutes, until Shen backed out of the hug. He turned away from her to try and avoid the fact that he had just hugged her, but Maylin didn't mind. The only part she cared about was that Shen actually interacted with her. Even better than that, the interaction was a hug.

"Thank you," Shen mumbled.

"No," Maylin said. "Thank you."

Shen cleared his throat. "So, when do we leave?"

A sly smile crossed Maylin's beak. "You want to go for a walk?"

Shen walked to the door in response. Maylin walked over to the door and waited for him to put on his robe. As soon as he did, Shen held out his wing. Maylin looked at the wing, then looked up at him. She happily grabbed his wing and they walked out the door together.

* * *

Maylin and Shen walked through the streets of the Valley of Peace. Shen was happy to be outside, even if he didn't show it. Maylin was too. She had missed the outdoors. Although they didn't admit it, they both enjoyed the alone time with each other.

While they were walking, they stumbled upon a flyer. Shen took it in his wing.

"_Come and Dance,_" he read. "_All are welcome to come to this dancing competition and compete to win a small prize. Competition commences at sunset_."

Shen looked at Maylin for a response. She looked back at him with a confused look. "So... You want to watch?" she asked.

"Well, that's the only thing we can do. It's not like I could waltz onto a stage anymore."

Maylin laughed. "Yeah. Should we go get the kids to watch with us?"

Shen thought about the question, then he nodded, and they were off to find their children.

* * *

Po and Mei walked in the streets, looking around for different restaurants.

"So, where do you want to go, Po?" asked Mei.

Po smiled. "How about we go to my dad's restaurant. I'm sure you'll love the food there. My dad was the one who taught me how to cook."

Mei nodded, licking her beak. "Anyone who can cook as good as you has to have great food."

Po laughed. "You're so sweet."

"Thank you. You are too."

They continued to walk until they reached Mr. Ping's restaurant. Po ran straight to the counter, pulling Mei with him. Mr. Ping jumped as he saw his son in front of him.

"Po! I'm so happy you are here!" As he spoke he noticed Mei being pulled over next to him. "Oh! I see you have company."

Mei blushed as Po pulled her closer. "Yeah."

Mr. Ping admired their love, then asked, "So, what would you two like to order?"

Po immediately acted on the questions, ordering many dishes if foods.

"And lastly, two bowls of noodles."

Mei laughed. "Po, knowing you, I thought that would be the first thing on your list," she said.

He smiled at her. "Well, I'm full of surprises."

She rolled her eyes as Po led her to their table. Soon, Mr. Ping handed them their food, and they ate. Mei still had her fan, but she still interacted with her boyfriend.

"So, how's the night so far?" Po asked, his face full of dumplings.

Mei giggled slightly. "As you would say, it is so _awesome_!"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I think so too."

They took some more time to eat, witha few conversations here and there. After a week, there wasn't too much to discuss. They already knew a lot about each other, and they didn't have to deny that they were an official couple.

Soon, they finished eating. Po said goodbye to his father, and they went on another walk.

"That food was as delicious as you said it was," Mei told him.

"Told you! My dad's an amazing cook!" he exclaimed.

Po fiddled with his paws, which Mei noticed. "Is something wrong, Po?"

He looked up at her with a nervous smile. "N-no. I just don't know how to do this."

Mei stopped walking, which stopped Po as well. They turned to each other. Mei looked at him with concerned eyes. "You don't know how to do what-"

Before she could finish, Po pulled her close and smashed his lips against her beak. Mei's eyes widened in shock, but nonetheless, gave in. Her wings wrapped around his neck and pulled her deeper into the kiss. It felt as if the kiss had lasted forever, and neither of them wanted it to end. After another couple seconds they parted.

Both Mei and Po were blushing, but still smiling at each other.

"I love you, Mei." Po said.

"I love you too, Po."

"Mei!?"

Both Mei and Po turned to see a green peacock standing there, shocked. Mei started to panic while Po was getting curious.

"Jun!? Wh- What are you doing here!?" Mei screamed.

"Who is Jun!?" Po yelled.

"What are you doing with the Dragon Warrior!?" Jun exclaimed.

They all stood there in silence. Mei put a wing up to her head.

"So, um. P-Po, this is my brother, Jun. Jun, this is my... b-boyfriend. Lastly, what in the name of peacocks are you doing here!?" Mei yelled.

Jun grabbed Mei's wings and shook her. "Your boyfriend is the panda!?"

Po then stepped in between them. "Alright, guys. Enough yelling."

Despite his words, Mei and Jun were panicking.

"Mei! He saw all of that. Our... _guest_ saw all of that!"

Mei's heart dropped. "Peacocks... No..." She shook her head in disbelief. Tears started to form in her eyes. Po put a paw on her cheek.

"Hey, it's okay," he said soothingly. "What's wrong?"

Mei shook her head. "Po, I'm so sorry!"

Jun grabbed his sister's wing. "We have to go Mei."

The two lovers looked at each other. Mei was the first to break away from his gaze. Holding her brothers wing, she left Po in standing there in concerned confusion.

* * *

Shen was furious. He had just seen his daughter with the one that had ruined his life, _the_ panda. The worst part was, they were happy to be in each other's company. Then, he saw the worst thing he could possibly think of. They kissed.

"Does she not know who that is!?" he screamed. Maylin was trying her best to keep him quiet, but she wasn't any help.

"Maybe she doesn't. I don't know." Li said.

Maylin smiled nervously. "Shen, how about we just drop the subject?"

Shen glared at her. "You think that I can ignore the fact that my daughter was with _the_ panda!?"

"No! But we were going to have fun tonight! Remember? Can we just leave it alone so that we could have a good time for once!?" Maylin yelled.

Shen's scowl never faded, but he agreed. "Fine," he said. Mei then turned the corner with Jun at her side. Shen stepped closer to her. "We will talk later."

Mei lowered her head and followed her family as they traveled through the crowds of people.

They all arrived at a small gathering, they stood as they watched all sorts of animals dance across a stage. Shen would glance around every few minutes, and Mei would glance back. He was angry, she knew that, but could he blame her? She was in love. Did it matter with who?

After a while, Shen heard a familiar name being announced.

"Now, up next is one of the best belly dancers in all of China. Please give a round of applause to Lady Piaoliang!"

Shen's eyes widened as she walked onto the stage. She was a very slender peahen with turquoise feathers and white around her eyes. She danced, elegantly and beautifully on the stage, giving every move her all.

Maylin seemed to notice Shen's interest, and asked, "Do you know her?"

Shen smiled at his wife, which shocked her. "Yes. That is my adoptive daughter. Piaoliang."

Maylin smiled at him. "You adopted her? That's so... Wonderful! We should greet her!" she said happily.

Shen smiled at his wife. "You will love her, Maylin! Let us go."

With that, him and his family headed through the crowd and entered the back of the stage. Soon enough, Shen spotted the peahen's room and entered.

"Look at you," he said. The peahen turned around in fear and shock. "You look as beautiful as always, my dear."

Piaoliang then remembered his voice, and saw that under his hood, his blood red eyes stared at her with affection.

"Father?" she asked, her azure eyes growing wide. Shen took off his hood and held out his wings. Immediately, she ran into them and hugged him tightly. "Father!"

Tears of joy streamed from her eyes as Shen rubbed her back. Piaoliang backed out of his embrace to look at him. "How are you alive? We had heard you had died in Gongmen."

Shen smiled as he looked over at his wife. "You remember how I told you I had a family of my own before my exile, don't you?"

She nodded.

"Well," he said as he took Maylin's wing and pulled her to his side. "This my wife, Maylin."

Maylin smiled at the peahen, who had hugged her in response. "Thank you!" she exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes once more. Maylin returned the gesture.

"You're welcome."

Shen walked over and placed a hand on his daughter's back. "I am sorry that I did not keep my promise on conquering China."

Piaoliang smiled. "That doesn't matter," she said. "What matters is that you're alive."

Suddenly, something pounced on Shen's back. He spun around, sending the person crashing into the wall behind them. They were back up in a flash and quickly tackled the peacock and held a knife to his neck. As he looked up at his attacker, he saw a familiar looking goat.

"Jubei?" he asked breathlessly.

The goat stood and flashed a smirk at him. "So, you're still alive after all that stuff in Gongmen, huh?" She held out a hoof to help him up, which he took.

She was a thin goat with white fur, and she wore a purple top and white skirt with Shen's symbol imprinted on it. On her head, two long, grey horns grew.

As soon as he was standing, Shen wrapped his wings around Jubei's body. "You have become so strong, my dear. I've missed you."

Jubei scoffed and hugged him back. "Okay, who's this nice guy and what did you do with my father?" she asked jokingly.

"I'm right here," he said kindly, then took a step back and glared slightly. "What have I told you about showing your stomach in public?"

Jubei shrugged.

Shen glared more, and said, "Cover that up, now."

Jubei let out a slight laugh. "You can forget that."

"So, you are his daughter as well?" Maylin asked, cutting into the conversation. Jubei nodded.

"And you're his wife." She shook the peahen's wing with het paw, then looked at the three more peafowl in the room. "Who are they?"

Li stepped forward. "Hi! I'm Li, and this is Jun and Mei. We're his children too. So, technically, we are are your siblings."

Piaoliang giggled and hugged him. "I've always wanted a brother!"

Li smiled and returned the hug.

Maylin looked around the room at both of Shen's adoptive daughters. "Well, Jubei and Piaoliang, why don't you two come and stay at our home for the night? We wouldn't mind."

Piaoliang looked at her Jubei with excitement. Jubei scoffed. "If you insist."

Shen and Maylin smiled at each other before turning back to them.

"Alright! Let's go!" Li said.

Everyone exited the backstage room, and waited for the winner of the competition. To their surprise, Piaoliang had risen to first place. After she received a trophy, they all headed back to the house.

* * *

As soon as they got there, Mei was stopped by her father. He had a blank expression on his face as he said, "Wait for me here," and went inside. She did so, and leaned against the wall.

While Shen was inside, he was getting everyone to there rooms. It had already gotten very late after they left the dancing competition. Li and Piaoliang agreed to share a room, along with their sister Jubei.

As soon as everyone settled, Maylin and Shen sighed.

"Well, this has been a busy day." Maylin said, smiling.

"Indeed it has."

Before, she could stop him, Shen kissed Maylin's cheek.

"I wanted to thank you for this day. I have been reunited with my daughter's, and that would never have happened if you did not let me have a day outside. Thank you, Maylin."

Maylin was surprised, definitely surprised, but smiled nonetheless. "You're welcome, Shen."

Then, she saw Shen walking towards the door to go and talk with their daughter.

"Shen."

He looked up at her in response.

"Be gentle with her, please."

Shen's expression was stoic, but he softened it up a but and nodded.

Mei was standing right where Shen had left her, her feathers glowing in the moonlight and her silent tears enhanced. He closed the door behind him and looked at his daughter. She returned his gaze, but hers was more hateful and teary.

Shen sighed. "Would you mind telling me what you were doing today?" he asked.

Mei looked down. "I ate breakfast, talked with my friends, did my job, and then went on a date."

Shen scowled. "With whom?"

Mei looked up at him, returning his scowl. "My boyfriend, The Dragon Warrior."

Even hearing his title was painful. It brought back so many hateful memories, it just made Shen burn with anger.

"What gave you the idea that you should be dating the wretched panda?"

Mei's heart hurt with every word he spat out of his beak. "His name is Po, and maybe it's because I love him!"

Shen and Mei were back to where they started, yelling at each other non-stop, trying to out yell and outsmart each other.

"Do you not realize that panda is the one who ruined my plans!? Who ruined everything I worked for!?" Shen yelled.

"You know, I don't, because that's not true. You ruined your plans! You ruined everything! Because you had to be a maniac and destroy a village of innocent pandas! And don't tell me that you were protecting us, because we all know that doing that destroyed us anyway!"

Shen stood there in shock, and he was, in the slightest way, hurt. He had never saw that side of the story before, but it was true. Destroying the village had caused him to be exiled and in need for revenge. That revenge had caused him to try and take over China, making him the villain, and the panda had to stop him.

He glared at his daughter. "You may be right, but that doesn't prove me wrong," he said. "You should not be with him, he is our enemy."

"He's _your_ enemy," Mei protested. "He's _my_ love!" she yelled. "Did you ever have this conversation with grandpa? I'm sure he wasn't very fond of you marrying a pauper."

Shen's glare softened, but not to the point of it disappearing completely.

"This is nothing like that-"

"Oh, but it is!" Mei yelled. "Grandpa didn't want you to marry mom because she wasn't of royal status, you were above her in every way! But still! You two fought for your love! Now it's my turn! It's my turn to fight and I'm not backing down!"

Her voice was getting hoarse, but she didn't care. Shen knew she was right, she wasn't backing down. Unfortunately for her, he was never one to back down either.

"Alright, maybe I did fight with my father about marrying her, but my father wasn't planning on killing my lover!"

Mei stood still. Her heart was beating faster than it already was, and her eyes widened.

"What?" she asked, her voice just over a whisper.

"If I see him around you again, he is done for! I do not care if they find out my identity!" Shen screamed.

Mei was no longer in fight mode. No, she was panicking now. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Dad, no. Please, don't make me do this," she cried.

Shen sighed. "Mei, he is a threat to us. You cannot be around him."

Mei shook her head. "Dad, I know you're looking out for me, but he's not a threat. Please..." Her voice was quavering and her body shook.

He sighed and looked down. He thought that maybe he was being a bit too hard on her. She definitely loved the panda, but it was the panda that had done this to him, the one who had ruined everything.

"If you get hurt, whether it be by his hand or not, you will never see him again."

Mei looked up at him in shock. She didn't know what to say, she she breathed in a slow breath and nodded.

Shen walked over to her and gave her a small hug. "I don't want you hurt." he whispered. Mei only cried into his shoulder.

Eventually, they agreed on Shen's deal, and they both went there separate ways. Mei didn't want to lose Po, she loved him. Mei walked up the stairs leading up to The Jade Palace thinking about only one thing; what would she tell Po?

* * *

Fan had finally arrived in The Valley of Peace. It was late, and she was very tired after traveling all day. Even though her destination was reached, she was not done. Fan need to find to Jade Palace, she needed to introduce herself.

Then, she got an idea. Fan pulled out a small vile, one of her mother's toxins. It was slightly transparent, a pink tint to it. Slowly and carefully, she poured the liquid onto her robe.

Fan walked around, looking for a certain warrior. Just as she had hoped, she spotted him sitting on a small hill. She sat at the bottom on the hill, and started singing.

* * *

Po sat on a hill, deep in thought. Mei seemed so afraid earlier, and she was so sad. Po didn't know what to do about it. It made him afraid, afraid of losing her. Even though it had only been a week, he couldn't imagine life without Mei.

Suddenly, Po heard something. Something like a song. The notes were sweet and alluring. He followed the voice down the hill, and saw a beautiful peahen. Her body was illuminated by the moonlight. Her feathers were black, but everything else resembled his girlfriend, Mei. In all honesty, Po thought she was Mei.

_"Rainbows at midnight,_

_"Sparkling night sky_

_"Don't go away_

_"Stay another day."_

Without realizing it, Po had made his way closer to the peahen. Once she finished her song, she turned to him.

"Hello, Dragon Warrior," she greeted. Even her voice sounded like Mei's.

"Mei?" he asked.

The peahen laughed. "No, I'm not Mei, silly," she said, slowly rising to her feet. "I am Lady Fan of Juéwàng, and you are _mine_."

The peahen put a wing on the Panda's chest. He could smell something on her, some chemical, and it made him fall onto his knees. He kneeled in front of her, taking her wing and sniffed the fabric that covered it.

"What is that smell?" As he took in the scent, he could feel himself becoming light headed, but he couldn't stop. The smell was_ addicting_.

"It's a toxin. It makes you lust for the person wearing it," Fan explained. "And that's how you get a slave in under thirty seconds."

Po was losing control of himself. He couldn't think, the only thing that mattered was the peahen and the toxin. Fan smiled as she watched Po give into the sweet aroma.

"Now," she said. "Take me to the Jade Palace."

Po smiled at her and took her wing. "Of course, Fan. Whatever you want."

Po walked with Fan, leading her to The Jade Palace, _paw in wing_.

* * *

**Author's note: So! We are done with this chapter, finally! Oh, happy day! So now, Po is in trouble, and Mei, and everyone. Again, the songs and references I used do not belong to me. I hope you guys liked this chapter and I will be doing my best to post more regularly. It's just, life is hard. But, it's worth living! Have a great day, guys!**


End file.
